Discovering Hogwarts
by Staceeee94x
Summary: Grace comes accross camp when escaping a monster, but she doesnt possess the powers Half-bloods have. So she Percy and Annabeth go on a trip to find out where she's from, Evil is raising as Kronos is re-born and is seeking help from Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Discovering Hogwarts

Chapter 1: I run for my life

Summery : _I ran away from that dastardly beast, I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, I sprinted towards the hill, only slowing down once, I finally reached the top and was out of harms way. _

**A/N I decided to sort out my stories (: **

I ran away from that dastardly beast, I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, I sprinted towards the hill, only slowing down once, I finally reached the top and was out of harms way. I turned around and watched as the monster retreated back down the hill. I released my breath - which I had not realised I was holding.

I shakily walked down the other side of the hill and found I was faced with some sort of camp. A few kids not much older than me ran past with their friends in tow. As I walked through the camp I seen some of the weirdest building in my life, they were about the size a small bungalow, and were all made of different materials. I continued my walk until I reached a beach.

No one had noticed I was there, I thought a few people might have looked in my direction but none of them spoke to me.

I padded out to the water until I was about waist height; I closed my eyes as the soothing water cooled my shaken nerves. I was pulled out of my bubble of thoughts by voices behind me. I tuned to see a boy and a girl both staring in my direction.

They both edged a bit closer, 'You, know I don't bite' I commented, turning back round to the sea.

They both mumbled something and stepped closer, I turned back around to see them both holding some sort of weapons. I reached into my pocket and fumbled for my phone. I took it out and held it up; 'If you don't leave me alone I'll phone the cops' I tried to sound brave, but my voice cracked.

They looked at each other and shrugged, and then put away their weapons. And moved closer. I could see now that they looked like regular kids, about 15, the girl had long blonde hair that curled at the ends, her eyes were the colour of storm clouds .The boy had messy jet black hair and the most vibrant green eyes - they reminded me of the sea.

I found my voice again 'Who are you?' I asked, shoving my phone back in my pocket.

'I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and this is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon' the girl said pointing at herself and then pointing at the boy. 'Who are you?'

'I'm Grace Turner daughter of Carol and Marcus Turner' I said, feeling unsure.

They both nodded and after a bit of talking, they convinced me to be led up to this house, and told me I was to meet with a man called Chiron.

After some time of waiting Chiron appeared. Chiron was a middle aged man with a straggly brown beard and sat in a wheelchair, 'Annabeth, Percy, what can I do for you?' he asked, smiling up at us

This time it was Percy's turn to speak 'this is Grace' he said 'We think she is a half-blood, but she has both parents'

'I'm a what' I asked, feeling offended.

'Annabeth, Percy may I speak with Grace for a moment' Chiron said leading me down the hallway of the big house.

He took me into a little room; which held a couple of big comfy looking couches, a small coffee table sat in the middle of the room - overflowing with books and magazines. He offered me one of the couches and began asking me questions; he asked me if I was dyslexic and if I had ADHD, I shock my head and said 'No'. He then asked me if I could see things out of the ordinary, things appearing which shouldn't be there. I replied with 'Yes'. And lastly he asked me if I lost any of my parents, I said 'No'. He then looked as though he had come across a problem.

After he was finish interrogating me, he said I could call my mom. The phone in our apartment rung 5 times and then I heard my mom's sweet voice answer the phone. 'Hello?'

'Mom'

'Oh, Grace, honey, are you safe?' I heard her sigh a sign of relief

'Yeah' I pondered how to word my sentence 'Am I normal?'

'Of course you are normal' she laughed on the other side of the line 'Why?' she asked her voice becoming clouded.

'Oh, it's just that I met these people and they aren't like me' I said choosing my words carefully.

'What do you mean?' Mom asked, her voice becoming husky.

'I'm being silly, it's nothing' I said hastily adding a 'bye' and hanging up just after Mom replied with a quick "bye"

I turned round and found Chiron, coming over to talk to me, 'Can I go home?' I asked.

He looked like he was flipping a coin in his head to decide weather to send me home or not 'Fine, but first there's someone I want you to meet' he said leading me back into the Big House.

**A/N I know the chapter is really short but I want to make the other chapters better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I know there is a lot of spelling errors in the last chapter but my stupid sister uploaded it before I got a chance to re-read it and correct it, so I'm sorry if it has caused any problems. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Grace **

**Enjoy **

Chapter 2 - Conversations

_He looked like he was flipping a coin in his head to decide whether to send me home or not 'Fine, but first there's someone I want you to meet' he said leading me back into the Big House. _

He led me up a set of stairs and nudged me forward 'Just pull open the hatch and go in, and ask her what you want to know' He told me.

I did as he told me and a ladder appeared and so I climbed it, and I found myself standing in an attic room, filled with lost of nick knacks. On tables there was jars, it's contains horrible green and purple colours, some bubbling slightly. I shuddered as I looked into one of the foggy jars, and saw an eye floating on the surface. _What kind of camp is this? _I thought.

At the back there was a stool and sitting on it looked like a mummy. Not your Egyptian mummy you see in horror movies, but I real life mummy; it's skin all brown and wrinkled - as if it was left to bake in the sun - wearing a tie dye dress, and beady green eyes - which looked like old gems.

I shuffled closer, and swallowed the lump in my throat, and shakily asked 'Do I belong at this camp?'

She did nothing but just stare down at me. I tried again 'Do I belong at this camp?' and again she said nothing. I sighed, before I walked out of the hatch, I gave the creepy mummy one last look.

When I came down the ladder Chiron was waiting at the bottom eager to hear what I had to say 'What did she say?' he asked, as we went down the stairs.

'Nothing' I sighed 'can I go home now?' I asked, feeling useless and impatient.

'Maybe, just wait a couple of hours while I do some research' he said, walking away from me. I just rolled my eyes and made my way out through the big house.

Later that day I was sitting on the dock of the canoeing lake. When a tall, golden hair boy came up to me, he tapped me on the shoulder, 'Chiron said he needs to speak to you' he told me, before walking away. I got up, dusted myself down before sprinting in the direction of the big house again.

I walked up the porch steps _man; those steps were getting a lot of use today. _I knocked on the door, feeling impatient I swung the door open. When I stepped over the threshold; I could hear bickering voices coming from one of the open doors.

I quietly tiptoed over to the door and pressed my ear against it, my earrings made a small _tap _when I leaned on the door.

"- might put everyone at this camp in danger" one of the voices snapped.

"Not if we keep a watch on her" answered the other one quite calmly _- that voice was definitely Chiron's voice._

"_I thought you were going to send her home" the first asked. _

"_She can stay here?" Chiron asked_

"_Fine, but keep me posted encase she happens to do anything strange". _Then both voices went quiet as if they had got up and left. I slowly rose and shuffled back a few paces and stopped dead, the short conversation I had just heard replayed in my head, and they were talking about me. But why? What could I possibly do? It's not as if I was a threat to them.

Panicked I tried to get leave when the door I was previously standing opened, and there stood Chiron. 'Eh you wanted to see me?' I said, my voice quivering badly.

'Oh, yes Grace would it be okay if you stayed here for the night just so I can work some things out' it wasn't a question, more like a command in a very calm and collected tone of voice.

I nodded and left quickly. When I was leaving I saw Annabeth and Percy sitting at the small table on the porch.

'Hey' Annabeth said, ushering me over to sit 'How did it go?'

'Okay' I said, looking down.

'What did Chiron say?' Percy asked.

'Nothing except I have to stay here for the night' giving them half a smile.

'You'll be fine' Annabeth said, reaching across the table to hold my hand 'it will be hard, everyone's first few nights are the same, but you'll get used to it'

'Thanks' I said, giving her a full smile 'I'm going to phone my mom'.

Mom answered on the second ring 'Hello?'

'Hey mom'

'Grace, honey I was getting worried, when are you coming home? You know I worry if you stay out too late' she said her voice tight with worry.

'Mom I'm fine seriously, but please don't flip when I tell you this' I said gritting my teeth together.

'What happened did someone hurt you?' she demanded.

'No everyone here is lovely, really but I kind of need to stay here just for one night' I said, telling her gently.

She was quiet for a few seconds until she said 'Okay but phone me before you go to sleep and phone me as soon as you wake up, and I'll send your father over to get you'

'Okay mom, bye' I said, sighing and pressed the **End Call **button. I walked back to the big house to continue my conversation with Annabeth and Percy.

**A/N woo second chapter done, please review, reviews make me motivated to write (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N here's chapter 3, I've decided to make it a Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover **

**Disclaimer: I only own Grace **

Chapter 3 - Dreams

That night I had the worst sleep ever, it wasn't the bed - that was really comfy - I had the worst dream ever.

_I watched myself lying on grass in the middle of this huge, dark forest. I was in so much pain - my arms ached, my legs ached and my chest ached, it was like I went 10 rounds with a huge boxer. I was lying on the cool, crisp, green grass, all around me the trees whispered things to me, like soothing words a mother might tell her scared child. The words seeped into me, calming me down, my breath steadied and relaxed. My dream self's eyes slowly closed. _

_Then when she - I - was asleep; black hooded creatures slowly made their way out of the trees. I screamed at my sleeping figure on the ground, shouting at her to get up but she couldn't hear me and those things just floated passed me, like I was ghost. When the creatures passed me a shiver ran down my spine, and I noticed as they made their way over they floated, and where they had been previously, was frozen with ice._

_They leisurely paced around her like a pack of lions surveying their prey, closer and closer they got as I squealed and cried louder, then one of them bent over her. The horrible rasping, rattling noises they made got louder, the one bending over my dream self; clamped it's mouth over her's and sucked, as if it was trying to the sliver of r__emnants_ _out of a cup, using bendy straw. _

I woke up my heart going 100mph, and my throat feeling as if it did suck the life out of me. I regained my breath and looked at my phone which was buzzing angrily at me; telling me that I had a voicemail. I picked up the phone and click the **Open **button on my phone and listened.

I pressed the phone to my ear, and squeezed my eyes shut so I could listen. But a knock on the door stopped me. I looked up to find a girl with sleek black hair and dark blue eyes. 'Hello I'm Selena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite' she smiled, showing a set of dazzling white teeth.

'Hey Selena'

'Chiron told me you were new and that you had no clothes and being a daughter of Aphrodite. I said I would help you out, so here' she said, handing me a short skirt and an orange camp T-shirt; I had seen the other campers wearing.

'Thanks' I said, taking the clothes and put them on the bed, before Selena left she gave me another blinding smile. I looked down at my phone in my hand and before I got changed I clicked **Options **and then **Delete Voicemail**.

When I was showered and changed into the clothes Selena gave me, I called my mom. This time when she answered she sounded angry; as if I broke her favourite lamp. She barked questions one after other - with a two second gap in between - at me. Not giving me time to answer the first, and if I answered too slow she shouted at me. I was glad when she told me dad went to work with the car, so he couldn't come get me.

After I had the brutal conversation with my mother I went to go get breakfast, since I wasn't a half blood and didn't have a godly parent, Chiron let me sit at any of the tables. Today I chose to sit with Percy since he's always ate alone.

'Hey' he said when I sat down with a bowl of cereal and plate of grapes 'how was your first night at camp?'

'Rough' I groaned, spooning cereal into my mouth.

'What happened?' he said, sounding generally interested and concerned.

'I had a really horrible dream, and to top it off I just had my head bitten off by my mom this morning' I said sighing, and pulling a grape off of the bunch I had.

'What was your dream about?' he asked, leaning his elbows on the table and resting his head in his palms

I put my spoon down and begun 'It was really creepy. I was lying in this forest and the trees were saying things to me, but in the dream I was there twice; I was standing over myself and I was on the ground, at the same time. Does that make sense?' I asked, because the way I was saying it. I even managed to get myself lost.

'Yeah kind of, continue'

'Then these horrible creatures came out of the trees, and when they were coming towards me they floated and also everything went cold and icy. And the worst part was that I think I tried to suck the life out of me' I said, feeling numb after the horrible dream.

'I think you should tell Chiron about your dream' Percy said, slowly.

'You think so?'

'Yeah he'd want to know'

After I had finished breakfast Percy, Annabeth and I went to go see Chiron. I had to tell Chiron my dream for the third time that day - first telling Percy, then Annabeth and lastly Chiron - As I told him about the dream he sat staring at me - not in a creepy way, more like curious and a little frightened - He then came out of his wheelchair and started pacing on his horse legs. Feeling too scared and uneasy to mention that he was half a horse, I sat quietly and watched.

After a few minutes of silence; he told me to repeat it and every now and then he would stop me, and think for a minute and then get me to restart. After the sixth time repeating it he said, 'Excuse me I have to talk to someone'. Before ushering us out of the big house.

Later; when the three of us were sitting in the room I slept in the night before, Chiron came in, and I stood up 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing' Chiron said, waving his hand for us to sit down 'I have had a long think about this, and have been speaking to a friend of mine, he is a headmaster at a school in the North of Britain, Scotland to be more accurate, and I'm sending you there for a few days, because he might be able to help you out. Grace he has spoke to your mother, so I think you should go see her before you go'

'Scotland, are you serious?' I asked, shakily feeling sick.

'Very, now we don't have much time, pack lightly. Grace I think you should call your mother and let her know your going to see her' he said, before leaving. I slipped my phone out of my pocket prepared to hear my mom's nagging voice again.

**A/N Okay so I'm redoing all of this, please enjoy again. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Wo0o0o0 chapter 4 already, **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson **

Chapter 4 - Going to Diagon Alley

When we arrived at our small house in the outskirts of the city, mom raced out into the garden with dad following behind. 'Carol let the girl breath' my dad said in his thick Irish accent.

'Hey dad' I said, giving him a hug 'I thought you were at work?'

'I was until your mother told me -'

He stopped, when mum hissed 'Marcus talk about it inside'

When we were sitting in our small cosy living room, I introduced Percy and Annabeth to my parents, told them about where I stayed last night, and asked them why I was going to a school in Scotland for a few days.

'You're going to love it there, Grace' Dad said, as sipped his coffee.

'You've been?' I asked, intrigued.

'Of course my whole family attended Hogwarts' he said, as if it wasn't a big deal.

'Seriously, what's it like?' I asked, sitting forward to listen better.

'You and your friends wouldn't believe me if I told you' he said winking.

'Marcus tell her the now so she doesn't go asking questions later' mom said, flatly.

'Okay I'll start from the start; Hogwarts is a school which teaches magic to young witches and wizards like yourself Grace' he stopped, making sure my head hadn't fell off. 'Like I said my whole family went there, so it was only natural that you should pick up the family traits. you should have started when you were eleven, but your mother thought it was better for you not to find out about it, until we wanted you to know, but it got easier not to tell you because we moved here' he stopped, to take a sip of his coffee.

'Why did we move?' his face darkened when I asked, he looked up at mom and she nodded.

'Bad things started to happen to good people, muggles were being killed, muggle born witches and wizards were being killed and that was just the start of it' he stopped again when he took in my confused expression, 'Muggles are no magical people'

'Who did it?' I asked again.

'Lord Voldemort, or You-know-Who as most wizards commonly know him as, he is the most dangerous and darkest wizard ever, that's why I don't want you going to Hogwarts on your own, I'm coming with you to go to Diagon Alley to get your school robes and your wand' he said, matter-o-factly.

After my dad told us about Hogwarts and its magical villages - Hogsmead and Diagon Alley, we had dinner and then mom helped me pack. We were standing in my room with my father's old dusty trunk sitting on the bed as I passed clothes to mum and she folded and packed them. Midway through me asked her: 'Mom did you go to Hogwarts?'

'Hmm, yes I did, I was the only one out of my family that got in' she said, sadly.

'What did they think?'

'My mother was proud of me. While my father thought it was stupid and tried to persuade me not go. She helped get me get my stuff and helped me to get to Kings Cross station' she said, clicking the trunk closed, and sitting down on my bed.

'What did he do when he found out you were going?' I asked, sitting down

'When I came home for the Christmas holidays when I was in first year, mum told me dad left her and my sisters; because he found out that she lied to him' she said frowning.

'Wouldn't he know if you weren't home?' I asked.

'He worked long hours, and most days it involved being away for days on end' she said, smiling sadly 'now come on, your dad will be taking you to Diagon Alley soon'

When mom and I were back in the lounge dad was standing infront of the large fireplace. He reached up into the cabinet next to the fireplace, and took out a small black wooden box, he handed it to me.

'What's this?' I asked, accepting it.

'Floo Powder' he said taking the lid off.

'What does it do?' I said, peering in. At the bottom of the box there was what looked like dirty, dark green sand.

'First you throw some of in the fire, like this' he took out some of the powder and threw it into the fire, and the yellow spark was then replaced with green flames licking up the sides of the fireplace. 'Then stand in the flames and take some of the powder -' he pointed at the powder '- and say your destination and drop the powder at your feet'

'It's that easy?' Annabeth asked, clearly looking for a flaw in that flawless plan.

'It's that easy. As long as you say the right place in a loud clear voice' he said.

Dad told us he would go first, then Percy, Annabeth and lastly me. Dad stood in the fireplace, while we sat on the couch waiting for the okay for us to cover our eyes. He gave a quick, small nod and I hastily shielded my eyes with my hands. Through the gaps in my fingers I could see the flames envelope him and then he was gone. After I'd seen it twice again it was my turn to give it a go. I gave mom one last hug before I stepped into the flames. The green flames around me weren't hot surprisingly; it felt warm and comforting. I took some of the floo powder from mom, and said loudly 'The Leaky Cauldron' and I felt a great rush, and feeling get hotter and hotter until I was gone.

At the other side of the fireplace, I stood up and found my self in a pub. Some of the customers looked round, - it must be an occurring thing (just turning up in fireplaces out of no where - but they didn't look shocked or even say a word. I found my dad and friends sitting at a small table waiting for me. When I approached them they stood up and dad led us out of the back door of the pub and took us into a small courtyard which was overflowing with weeds. And at the end of the small area there was a large brick wall.

Dad stood infront of it, inspecting the arrangement of the bricks I guessed. He then took out his wand. He tapped a few bricks in a pattern, I didn't think it would do anything until the wall gave a small lurch and began to shake. The bricks on the wall began to re-arrange themselves and the shape of the wall shifted into an arch.

'Welcome to Diagon Alley' dad said, proudly and stepped through the new archway.

**A/N Well there's chapter 3. What did you think? Too short? Please let me know, please review and thanks for reading. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Please enjoy, everything is going to get mixed up, it's going to be a real miss match of a lot of the books, but I don't care :P **

Chapter 5 - Shopping

'_Welcome to Diagon Alley' dad said proudly and stepped through the new archway._

I stared god smacked at the town that was revealed. I glanced round at the impressed faces of Percy and Annabeth. I walked in through the archway along with Percy and Annabeth to stand beside my father. 'Where we going first?' I asked, still amazed at how the other part of my life was hidden from me for so long.

'Why don't I take you to Madam Malkin's and get you and your friends fitted for your robes while I go to Gingotts' he asked. We walked down the main high street passing children and adults walking fast and only stopping if they have to.

'Why does it look like every one of these people has just lost their grandmother?' I asked, watching a woman drag her son away, her hand around his arm in a tight grip.

'Grace. Can we talk about this later' my dad said stressed, it wasn't a question I noticed, we were obviously finished with that subject. When we turned round a corner, we were stopped by a large man with a large greying moustache.

'Marcus, fancy meeting you here I haven't seen you in fifteen years, how you been boy?' he said gruffly.

'Robert, I've been great how've you been?'

'Well I've been okay considering what has been happening, you know more people just -' he stopped when he noticed me standing next to my father, '-disappearing' he said, frowning

'Robert, this is my daughter Grace' he said.

'Hi', He gave me a swift nod and continued down the road brushing passed us.

When I looked down the street from where he came from, everyone was so doom and gloom. Shop windows were blackened out and some were boarded, Litter fluttered around my feet, a lot of the shop doors were boarded and chained shut.

We stopped outside a shop, its windows were smashed and it reeked of fire. I peered through the window and all I could see was the magical contents inside the shop were; now broken and all burnt. The sign that ran along the outside of the shop, once bright and welcoming now stood dark and depressing.

I could just decipher the letters. 'Olivanders' it read. Dad sighed and moved us forward and we continued down the street. When we were far enough away from the shop, I whispered "Dad, what happened to that shop?"

He looked down at me sadly and said "I don't know, but whatever it is it's not good"

We headed back down the road which led back onto the main street and continued up until we came across a small shop that sold robes. When we pushed the door open it made a welcoming ring - even in a horrible situation there is always something small, that makes it seem like there could be hope. In this case it was the little bell which seemed to brighten up my day, when I stepped in.

"Good day" a woman said, cheerily, she was a tall and lean woman who looked like she was in her mid-fifties/early-sixties. "What can I do for you?"

"I would like to purchase some school robes" dad said, nodding to, Annabeth, Percy and I.

"Ah I see, well you have to wait the now, there is already someone in getting fitted".

Just after she said that a tall, fuming boy stalked out of the curtains followed closely by a woman who looked like his mother. His hair was so blonde hair it looked white, his perfect grey eyes reminded me of thunderclouds.

"Mr Malfoy wait, you haven't finished being fitted yet" another woman called after him, coming out of the curtains.

The first woman turned to us and asked, "Who wants to go first?"

After we bought our robes we were going to walk back to The Leaky Cauldron, so we could get ready to catch the train to travel north to Hogwarts, but something caught my eye. It was a group of children and adults queuing halfway down the street. Once I convinced dad to let us go have a look; we were standing in the line of people waiting. When there were about twelve people infront of me I could see the outside of a shop.

When we got closer to it, the outside was multi-coloured, along the windows there was lots of items to purchase and on the front of the shop there was a big, colourful, bold sign that read 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes'.

I pushed through the crowds of people when I got inside, as I looked around I could see the kids I noticed in the line laughing and joking. I walked over a basin type table where a bunch of girls were huddled. I picked up one of the small bottles they were all holding - 'Love Potion' - it read. _That would be really cool if it worked_ I thought.

I looked round to see dad watching me, "What?" I asked.

"Be careful" he warned, I looked down at the tiny bottle in my hand, and thought _why would he tell me that ?, it's just a gag, a joke, what could possibly go wrong ?, life is about taking risks and this shall be mine. _

I fished out the coins dad had given me earlier and made my way to pay for my purchase.

When we had finished our shopping we made our way back through the arc that formed in the back of The Leaky Cauldron. We sat at a small table where dad doubled checked I had all my things - books I required for the year - check, school robes - check, quills and ink - check, potion ingredients - check, an owl - check - which I let Annabeth name as it's the symbol of her mother, which she so rightly named Athena - Wand not check. The wand shop was in ruins so dad said he would owl Dumbledore when he arrived home, explain my situation and told me to hold tight, that other kids would be in the same boat.

When we arrived at Kings Cross station, dad got us a trolley so we could put our things on. He then took us up to platforms nine and ten and gave us on instructions on what to do. "Okay see those two signs that read '9' and '10'" we nodded "Well I want you to focus in the middle of them" more nods "then I want you to run at the wall, got it"

"What?" I asked, he just looked at me as if I was clearly stupid "Okay but if I get a black eye"

And then I ran, and as I ran the wall seemed to some how melt and mould around me, and then there was darkness, and suddenly there was light, and people and a scarlet steam engine. 'Hogwarts Express' it said along the monsters side. I turned around to find my dad, Annabeth and Percy but all I found was a blank wall and a sign that said 'Platform 9 ¾'.

I blinked a few times and then they were standing beside me, Percy and Annabeth sharing the same puzzled but impressed expressions.

"Well you better hurry up or you'll miss your train" dad stated, looking down at his old battered watch.

**A/N So what did you think of chapter 5? Too short? The right length? Please let me know by reviewing, and thanks for reading. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Woo roll on chapter 6 **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the wonderful worlds of both Harry Potter and Percy Jackson ): **

Chapter 6 - Train rides

We were pushed onto the train along with the other very eager witches and wizards. We walked up through the train looking for an empty cabin when at last we found one near the back of the train.

I slid the door open and went into the small compartment, able to fit at least six people. In the middle of the compartment there was a small table bolted up against the back window, above it there was a large window where quiet countryside whizzed passed, and on both sides of the compartment there was a row of soft benches.

I sat on one of the benches while Percy and Annabeth climbed into the other. We were sitting comfortable when the compartment door clattered open and three kids climbed in.

"Oh I'm sorry, but if you don't mind? The others are all full" a girl said - she was average height with thick frizzy brown hair and deep brown eyes.

"Yeah sure sit" I said smiling.

"I'm Hermione" she said, sitting down to let the two other boys in.

"I'm Grace Turner"

"That's Ron" she said, pointing to a boy with red hair and light brown eyes "and that's Harry" she said lastly, pointing to a boy with messy black hair and green eyes shining behind round glasses.

"That's Annabeth and Percy" I said, pointing to my friends.

There was something about their names_, _it felt like they has some use of importance, and then it just clicked Chiron told us _I want to you to meet three young wizards they are: Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. _And the thoughts I was thinking suddenly came out of my mouth.

"We were sent to talk to you" I said, wishing I could push them back into my throat.

"What?" the boy Ron asked.

"What she means it that our camp councillor sent us because our worlds are both in trouble and that he thinks that your headmaster can help us out" Annabeth explained.

"So you're the three people Dumbledore asked us to look out for?" Hermione asked.

"Yes" I clarified.

We explained to the wizards that Chiron said we were being sent from America to warn the wizards; that one of the campers had a dream that Kronos was searching for a man who called himself Lord Voldemort, that Voldemort could be a great deal of use to Kronos. And that Kronos was powerful and was being reborn, and Chiron had suspicions that Voldemort, may be going through the same process.

When we were halfway through our journey we got changed into our school robes and waited for the train to stop at Hogsmead station. When it finally did I gathered up my belongings and made my way off of the train onto the platform, into the dry cold evening.

**A/N I know it's a really short chapter but I've been suffering from writers block since the last time I updated. Please review cause reviews help me write more and better chapters, also I would just like to thank ****Ducky'sgirl4ever**** and ****melt your heart**** for your reviews, I would of done it previously but I forgot, but again thank you and I'm sorry I didn't do it sooner :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Thanks to ****artimisgirl101**** for a review, it made my day also I would like to thank everyone who has subscribed and or favourite my story :D **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly **

Chapter 7 - Hogwarts

_When we were halfway through our journey we got changed into our school robes and waited for the train to stop at Hogsmead station. When it finally did I gathered up my belongings and made my way off of the train onto the platform, into the dry cold evening. _

We walked up through Hogsmead, and then we stopped at the bottom of a hill and around seventeen carriages being pulled by skeletal horses their long bony wings protruding from their backs, there was no flesh on their thin strong bones, their eyes were milky glass orbs, which weirdly enough reminded me of the dull gem like eyes of the mummy in the attic.

I stared stunned pointing at the animals "What are they?" I nudged, forward.

I turned round to look at Percy and Annabeth and our new companions, who all except Harry stared at me as if I grew tentacles and started tap dancing.

"Am I going crazy or do I see what you see?" Harry asked, looking at me

"Yes they're real I can see them as well" came a new voice, it was light and dreamy like melted chocolate, we all turned round to see an averaged height girl with long, flowing, blonde locks and big round sky blue eyes. "I'm Luna Lovegood" she said, smiling brightly.

"Wait didn't you say you could see those things?" I said, turning my attention to Luna.

"Yes I did"

"What are they?" I asked again.

"They are thestrals and only people who've seen death can see them" Luna said.

After she told me I remained quiet, as what she told me opened up a long trail of thoughts and emotions. I was six when my grandmother died, she was the granny on my father's side and even though we lived miles apart; we still shared hours of long conversations. One Christmas when I went to visit her in Ireland. She had gotten ill and was slowly leaving us. She past on the weekend of Christmas, and I was with her when it happened. She looked so peaceful; like she was sleeping, but it didn't feel like she was sleeping because she looked so tiny and fragile in her big bed. I wiped away a tear that skidded down my cheek and smiled sadly at my friends.

After our short silence ended we got inside a carriage and started our journey to Hogwarts. When were moving along the bumpy hills and tight, narrow roads. I could see the many lights from the castle. It looked so beautiful it reminded me of a birthday cake - all those candles. As we got closer the faint glow became bright and happy. The carriage stopped with a bump and a slight reverse and then completely stopped.

Luna stood up first and reached over and unlatched the small door keeping us in. Everyone then climbed out, and then lastly I got out.

As we walked up the hill which led up to the main castle's courtyard, we were joined with the other students of Hogwarts, all fully dressed in their robes. And walk up a few stairs and pushed opened up massive oak doors at the entrance, and found ourselves in a large area with the grand staircase - which moved on its own accord - to the left there was a gold statue of a wizard. And in the middle there were some smaller oak door, with lots of students, pushing to get through the doors. We waddled inside and we sat down at the same table as Ron, Hermione and Harry, while Luna walked over to the Ravenclaw table.

Once the students were all seated, the doors opened again and in came a wash of younger witches and wizards. Scared and both excited to be starting Hogwarts. At the front of the rows of first years came a woman who walked with an aura about her telling me she is not someone you would mess with.

When she and the younger pupils got to the front of the hall, she placed a three legged stool on the ground and put a tattered old black wizard's hat on it. Finally she started to unroll a long piece of parchment and stared reading names off of it.

"Heather Armstrong_" _She read off, a short blonde haired girl stepped away from the others and took a seat on the stool, and placed the hat on her head. Suddenly the seam that ran from one side of the hat to the other opened up, and started to open and close as if it was its mouth. It moved its mouth like it was whispering something to the girl, and then it shouted, "Hufflepuff"

A loud cheer came from the table on the far left. Heather took the hat off and ran to sit with her house.

The next name to get called out was "Gordon Boyle", Gordon - a dark haired, plump little boy - stepped up to the stool and placed the hat on his head and, again the seam in the hat moved but this time it shouted out "Ravenclaw". The Ravenclaw house let out bursts of cheers as Gordon went to sit down at the table.

Once all twenty seven new Hogwarts students were seated, a man with a long beard and bright shiny blue eyes, stood a golden podium with a large eagle on the front of it, and as he stood the whole hall fell silent. He begun to speak

"Before we tuck into our meal, I would just like to welcome back our returning students and our brand new students. This year Hogwarts will be the host of the Triwizard Tournament -"

I glanced round at the amazed faces of my fellow Hogwarts students, and glanced back at the man.

" - We will be joined with two other schools, the young ladies of Bauxbatons Academy - " and at that moment the arched doors at the top of the hall opened and a group of the most beautiful girls swept into the room, the air about them was, proud and graceful.

When they walked into the room some curtsied and did little hops and skips, others did neat, tight little cartwheels and summersaults. When they reached the front of the hall every boy in the room were staring at the girls as they smiled. They reminded me of those Aphrodite girls from camp half-blood.

Dumbledore continued, "- We will also be joined by the sons on Durmstrang -" and yet again the doors opened, but this time in swarmed an army of handsome young men, when they walked past our tables I heard Ron whisper to Harry,

"That's Viktor Crum!"

I turned my attention to the boys "Who's Viktor Crum?"

"He's best seeker ever in a history of Quidditch" Ron said, proudly.

"What's Quidditch?" I asked.

"We'll explain later" he said, when I turned my attention back to the Durmstrang boys they were already standing at the front.

When the two other schools had divided themselves up and sat at the four tables, food just began to appear on the tables. But before we started eating Dumbledore said "Tuck in" and, that was my queue to fill up my plate and well 'tuck in'.

**A/N okay so here's chapter 7, what did you think? Was it too short? Please review and thanks for reading. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Enjoy **

Chapter 8 - Being sorted

When we finished the welcome feast, we trailed out of the great hall, full and content. When I was standing up to leave Professor McGonagall - the scary woman who was with the first years - came up to us and said "If you follow me to the headmaster's office you three will be sorted".

She walked Percy, Annabeth and I, along corridors and up a set of those moving stairs until we came to a huge stone gargoyle. Professor McGonagall stepped up to the statue, and said "Banana Fritters" and the thing jumped aside. And a staircase appeared from the space where the gargoyle was previously.

She took us up the stairs, and they started to move up around like an escalator. At the top of the stairs there was a door. She knocked on the door and opened it to let us in.

The office was amazing, the walls were a dark blue colour, along the walls lined portraits of previous headmasters and mistresses, which were all staring down at us as we walked in, the ceiling was a large window, which let the glow of the shining starts through, there was a beautiful bird with plumage in shades of red and orange - it reminded me of fire - sitting on it's perch next to the big wooden desk, and behind it sat Albus Dumbledore.

"Ah, welcome to Hogwarts Percy, Annabeth and Grace" he said, smiling.

"Hello sir" I said.

"Sit we have things to discuss" he said, pointing at the three seats opposite him.

Professor McGonagall followed us in and closed the door; she walked over to a row of book shelves and brought down the sorting hat. She then handed it to me, "Put it on and the sorting hat will place you in your house". I did as I was told; I put the hat on my head and waited.

I heard the rip in the hat open up, and then I heard it whispering inside my head. "Ah, you may look sweet and young, but you have courage and can become a stealthy fighter when you need it" it was quiet for a moment before it shouted out, "Gryffindor". When I took the hat off both professors were smiling.

Dumbledore told us that they were going to be sending over a wand maker from another country, so all the children which didn't have wands could get one to study their magic, and that I should come up to the office straight after breakfast the following morning to collect my wand.

He let me go early as he had to have a chat with Percy and Annabeth about their powers. And how they could channel it to make it look like it was coming out of a wand.

When I walked through the portrait of common room, I found some of the other Gryfindors sitting at a table reading books, others were sitting on the floor laughing and chatting, a few younger kids were playing chess, and some were sitting on the big soft couches and armchairs around the fire. I walked up the stairs and went into the girls' dormitory.

When I walked in I found Hermione and two other girls. Hermione looked up and smiled "Hello".

A girl came up to me; she was all smiles and happiness. She had long dark blonde hair that tumbled down her back and bright sparkly blue eyes - she reminded me of a child of Aphrodite - "Hi I'm Lavender" she said smiling.

"Hi I'm Grace" I said, returning a smile

"Hello, I'm Parvati" the other girl said. She had long flowing black hair and, and big dark brown eyes.

"Hi Parvati"

"Grace, where's Annabeth?" Hermione asked, putting the book she was reading down. I was going to answer her when the bedroom door opened again and in came Annabeth.

"There" I said, pointing at her.

When Annabeth saw I was pointing at her, she raised an eyebrow and looked at me. I explained to her why I pointed at her, while Lavender and Parvati started introducing their selves again.

Later during the night when the rest of the girls were soundlessly asleep, I lay awake. I couldn't get comfy and also I was really excited about started at Hogwarts.

About an hour later Annabeth rolled over and was looking at me. "Hey" she whispered.

"Hi" I whispered back.

I sat up smoothing down my hair, "What did Dumbledore say to you about your powers?" I asked.

"Powers?" Annabeth giggled, "You make me sound like I'm_ Spiderman". _

"You know what I mean" I said.

"He said that because I don't control water like Percy, I don't need to do anything, but he said I could get lessons on how to use a wand, and see if I feel comfy using one" she shrugged.

"That's great" I said "I need to go get mine tomorrow" I said.

"I'll come with you" she said, yawning "I think I'm going to sleep again, night".

"Night" I said.

I crawled back under the covers, and closed the opening I made in the curtains that surrounds the bed. I then drifted into a sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N thank you to ****Maerad-of-Pellinor28****, for your lovely review it made me smile. **

Chapter 9 - Tickling a pear

I woke early the next morning to the sounds of chatter in the dorm. I pulled my pillow down over my ears trying to block out the sounds, but they were just muffled. The curtain around my bad was pulled open and I scrunched up my eyes to stop the light from making them sting.

"Hey, sleepyhead wake up" Annabeth bent down and pulled the pillow off of my head.

"No" I grumbled, trying to pull it out of her hands.

"Grace get up or you'll miss breakfast" she said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Fine" I snapped, I got up and stormed into the bathroom.

After a quick shower I felt so much better. I was no longer cranky, when I came out of the bathroom. No one was in the bedroom except Annabeth. She looked up when she heard the bathroom door open.

"Away" she said. I didn't even ask she must be psychic "They went for breakfast" she shrugged.

"I'm so sorry I'll hurry up and get changed and we can go eat, why did you not go with them?" I asked, running to my trunk.

"I didn't want to leave you, and plus that Lavender girl was getting on my last nerve".

"Thank you, and yeah tell me about it" I laughed.

When I was fully changed, Annabeth and I went down the stairs that led to the common room. There were only a few kids sitting down stairs - they probably had a free period first - We then struck a problem when we left the common room. The Grand staircase.

The first set down was okay, but when we got to the first landing we were in trouble. I turned to Annabeth "How do we do this?" I asked, puzzled.

She just shrugged and looked at the stairs. We took our chances and decided just to go down all the staircases that were going down. So we did and we ended on a corridor, we walked down it and we came to a large portrait of a fruit bowl.

"Now what?" I asked, studying the portrait.

"We turn back" Annabeth said.

There then came a little voice behind the portrait, "Tickle the pear" it squeaked.

I turned to Annabeth and mouthed the words '_Tickle' _and _'Pear'. _She just shrugged, so I went up to the fruit bowl and started to rub the green pear, and funnily enough the pear let out a hysterical laugh.

The portrait started to glow. I closed my eyes to shield them from the glare, and when I opened them there was a door, where the portrait had been previously.

Before we pushed open the door, Annabeth turned to me and said, "I've seen a few weird things in my life but never a ticklish pear" she said, shaking her head.

When we went through the newly formed door, there were lots of little creatures running around, some were carrying plates, some were sweeping and mopping the floors, and there were others who were just being lazy - they were either lying on their backs, or just standing around.

When we walked into the kitchen, the little creatures stopped what they were doing and stared at us, a few came rushing up to us and greeted us. "What can we do for you?" one of them asked.

"Eh directions we're lost" I said.

"Where are you going?" it replied.

I looked at Annabeth and she looked at me and I replied, "Dumbledore's Office". Some of the little things made noises that they understood.

"Zippy, can take you" offered another little creature.

"I don't mean to be rude but what are you things?" I asked, making sure I didn't sound rude.

"Why miss, we are house elves, we clean and serve Hogwarts" the smallest one squeaked.

"Huh" I said. "So would you show us how to get to Dumbledore's office?".

"Yes" they said together.

After we introduced ourselves to the house elves they told us their names and gave us food. Apparently you could just go down to the kitchens and get food whenever you wanted. When Annabeth and I were stuffed Zippy and Squeak, showed us up to Dumbledore's office. And when I turned round to thank them they just disappeared. Like magic.

Annabeth recited the password we learned for the headmaster's office. When the gargoyle accepted the password and the staircase appeared, we ran up the stairs and knocked on the door at the top.

When the door opened there was someone else with Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. He was a nasty looking man with, lank, greasy hair, which hung loose around his pale face; his black eyes made me feel nervous as he watched us come in. "You're late" he snapped.

"But we were lost" I stuttered.

"No excuses" he snapped again. _My god what's crawled up his ass and died_.

"Severus, these girls have only been here for a day so they don't know how to work the grand staircase yet" Dumbledore said calmly. "Grace, Annabeth please sit".

I sat down not daring to look at Severus, and I had the feeling Annabeth did the same. "You both have to chosen by a wand and then start your lessons". Dumbledore continued; "As you are aware, you are ages with the fourth years but at the magical ability of first years" Dumbledore nodded. "You and your friend Mr Jackson, who I already explained this to, are going to be getting extra lessons outside of your classes. But first -" he stood up and motioned for us to follow, "-I want you to get your wands first"

He took Annabeth and me to a door that led into a small room. Inside there was a small man with a long black beard and moustache to match his hair. She smiled at us when we came through the door. "Grace, Annabeth this is Mr Goodingsworth he is a wand maker from Norway and I got him sent over so he can give you your wands" Dumbledore said introducing us the man.

Mr Goodingsworth gave a curt nod, and Dumbledore stepped out of the room. He handed me a long box and told me to open it. "Give it a wave" he said. So I did and it flew out of my hand. He shook his head and handed me another one. And yet again it fell to the floor. After several attempts when I flicked my left wrist it stayed in my hand. "Ah cherry tree, ten inches and veela hair for the core, a very beautiful wand" he said taking it out of my hands and inspecting it.

I and Annabeth returned to Dumbledore's office both with wands in our hands. Annabeth's was birch, twelve inches, and for the core dragon heartstring. We sat back in our seats in front of Dumbledore.

"Right, ill let you go back to your common room, but first Professor McGonagall will each give you your timetables. After the break I would like you to go to the classes as it states" Dumbledore said, "You can now leave" he said smiling.

We accepted our timetables and made our way back to the common room. "I think I need to IM Chiron when I get back" Annabeth said.

"This school runs on candle light so I doubt you'll find computers" I stated looking at ht timetable I was given.

Annabeth laughed, "IM stands for Iris Messaging, not instant messaging". I looked at her confused and she added, "I'll show you".

When we finally made our way back to the common room, there were students there already - it being break -. We found our friends sitting on the couches next to the fireplace. When they seen us come in they waved us over. "Where have you been?" Hermione asked.

"Getting lost" I sighed sitting down. But was pulled back up by Annabeth, "What?" I asked. She just gave me a look that read, 'Remember what we were just talking about'.I let her drag her out of the common room and up into our dorm so we could IM.

As I was going up the stairs I heard Ron ask, "What the heck was that for?"

**A/N Yay another chapter, you know what to do. Make me smile by giving me reviews. :D **


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N Hey guys here's chapter 10: D, thanks again for all your reviews. **_

_Chapter 10 - IM's, Classes and Homework _

_We went up to the bathroom in the girls dormitories so Annabeth could IM Chiron at camp. Annabeth went over to her bed and pulled her bag out from under her bed and rummaged in it until she found a coin. "This is a Drachma" she said showing me the coin. It was gold with the names of the Greek gods running along the outside of it. _

"_And what does it do?" I asked, gazing at the little coin._

"_Ill show you" she smiled. _

_We stood infront of the sink and she turned to me. "I'm going to show you how to make an iris message". She turned to back to the sink; she filled the basin with water. She walked over to the shelves and brought down the hand mirror. The door of the bedroom opened again, "Who is it?" Annabeth whispered to me. I stuck my head out of the door and mouthed back. _

"_Hermione". _

Hermione pushed the door of the bathroom opened and looked at both of us in turn and raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?" she asked, looking at the basin full of water and the hand mirror Annabeth was holding.

"Contacting camp" Annabeth said.

"How?" Hermione said.

"Iris message, but I need a source of light" she said, frowning.

"Oh that's easy I can do that if you want?" Hermione asked, taking her wand out of her pocket.

"Thanks" Annabeth said.

Hermione gave her wand a flick and said "Lumos". Her wand took on a green glow and made the room a lot brighter.

"Grace hold this" she said handing me the mirror, "Now I'm going to try making a rainbow, by flicking water through the line of light" Annabeth said, putting her hands in the basin.

When we finally mastered making the rainbow, Annabeth held up the coin, threw it in the sink and recited, "O Iris Goddess of the rainbow. Please show me Chiron at Camp Half-Blood".

Mist then began to rise from the basin and formed a puffy white cloud. It started to flicker and then images became clear and it showed camp. Chiron was teaching an archery lesson. "Chiron!" Annabeth called out, waving her hand.

Chiron turned round and spotted us, "Annabeth, Grace how's Hogwarts?" he asked, smiling.

"It's amazing" I said.

"Well that's good to know" he said.

"Chiron how is things at camp?" Annabeth asked.

"They are fine" he stated, but by the expression on his face things were _not _fine. "As long as everyone is prepared we will be fine" he said, giving us a half a smile. "I must go I have a lesson to teach" he said, waving his hand through the mist.

"C'mon we've got potions next" Hermione said, looking down at her simple watch, with a pale pink band. Annabeth pulled the plug out of the basin and we traipsed out of the bathroom.

Walking down to the dungeons was a nightmare. There was so many stairs and long corridors we had to remember. When we were at the bottom of the last set of stairs we were standing in a tiny, heavily crammed hallway. We stood outside the classroom until the door swung open and there stood, Severus looking just as greasy and mean looking from when we were in Dumbledore's office.

I turned to look at Annabeth and she was sharing the same face as I was - dread, - I mouthed _"Oh crap". _

We filed into the classroom and everyone scrambled to get seats. When I looked round at my friends they were all sitting in seats. The only empty chair was at the front next to Professor Snape's desk. I turned back round to my friends, and hissed "Gee thanks, you guys suck!" and stalked over to the table.

I sat at the table and crossed my arms over my chest. When we were instructed to get our books out. I reluctantly pulled my books out and banged then on my table. I brought out my quill and ink bottle, and watched the lesson drag on.

My next class was Care of Magical Creatures. Harry, Ron, Hermione and me stood infront of a small stone hut at the bottom of the hill. We were standing with other students; some I noticed were in my Potions class. There were also a few other kids who I didn't recognise.

The door of the hut opened and a large man with a long black shaggy beard and hair stepped out. He walked over to us grinning, "Alrigh', Harry, Ron, Hermione"

"Hagrid this is Grace" Harry said, introducing me to Hagrid.

"Hi" I said, he was so tall I realised that's how a tiny bug must feel when we stand next to it, he said hello and started his class.

"Righ' let's get started" he boomed, walking away from us and grabbing everyone's attention. He took us through a gap in between a couple of trees. We kept on waling until we came to a large clearing. The forest was beautiful; the trees were tall and enclosed us in the clearing. They were different colours and shades of green. I could hear noises of the creatures that inhabited the area. As I was gazing at the marvellous forest I some how realised I had been here before, but I couldn't for the love in me pin point it. I listened to the wind blowing through the trees, and thought about how it sounded like they were whispering to each other. And then it clicked, I had been there, well not in body anyway. I had visited it in my dream.

Panicked I looked round at my other classmates; they were listening to what Hagrid was saying. He stopped and put his hands over his mouth and let out a loud whistle. Then the big, black creatures - _What did Luna call them? _Hagrid turned to us and said, "These are thestrals". - _Oh yeah that's what they're called_.

A couple of Ravenclaws behind me were mumbling, 'What, Where? I don't see them' Hagrid turned back found to us smiling, "Can anyone tell me what a Thestral is?" everyone just glanced at each other and shrugged.

I looked round at everyone, almost all of the other kids were looking at each other, and raising eyebrows, I shakily raised my hand, "A Thestral is a skeletal winged horse, which can only be seen by people who've witnessed death"

"That's righ'" Hagrid said, matter-of-factly.

We continued on the lesson talking about the dietary requirements of thestrals, going into detail about their bone structure, and where you could find them. And then having time just before the period ended to write down our homework, a scroll and a half writing about a thestral.

We gathered our belongings and made our way back up to the school for lunch and our last two periods in the afternoon. When we got to the Great Hall Annabeth and Percy were already sitting at the Gryffindor table.

I sat down across from then and grabbed a plate and started filling it up. "So how was astronomy?" I asked, round a bite of chicken.

"It was good" Annabeth said, "The teacher - Professor Firenze - said he knows Chiron and we got talking to him".

"That's cool" I said, "We learned about those thestrals again" I said, shrugging. Annabeth nodded her head in response and continued eating.

Our lessons in the afternoon were boring during ancient ruins; I sat at a table with Hermione and Annabeth. I sat with my head cradled in my hands while I listened to professor Binns rattling on about different symbols and stuff. We were then given our homework - which I grudgingly wrote down off the board.

Our last class of the day was transfiguration, which was fun since we were learning how to turn our fingers different colours. I only managed to turn the tip of my index finger yellow, it was pretty fun until we had to stop because some kid jinxed themselves purple and had to be taken to the hospital wing.

When our last lesson of the day ended I grabbed my books and walked up to the common room along with my friends, we sat in the common room laughing and talking about day while we waited for dinner time. And then went back down the stairs and then returned back to the common room, I was so tired that night I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**A/N Okay so that was a hard chapter to write, I think it's because it was just the classes :/ and also the fact I don't like that chapter, Oh well please tell me what you think by leaving me lovely reviews. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Here's chapter 11 :D. If I haven't told you already thank you for all your lovely comments, favourite story/author alerts and subscriptions. **

**Disclaimer - I own nothing **

Chapter 11 - The goblet of fire

I woke up early the next morning to the sounds of the girls running around and getting changed. I pulled back the curtains and found Lavender and Parvati hunched over parchment finishing homework, Hermione brushing and tying her hair up in a simple pony tale, Annabeth fully dressed coming out of the bathroom with a towel around her damp hair.

I got up and stretched, checked the alarm clock, _Crap_ it hadn't went off and I had ten minutes to get showered, fully clothed and out of the door. I ran into the bathroom, I pushed past Annabeth who was at least two inches away from the door. Before I slammed the door I caught her rolling her eyes at me.

I went for a shower and was done in record time. I grabbed my clothes on I looked at the alarm clock again. 4 minutes left, "Hermione is there a spell that makes things dry quicker?" I asked. Unwrapping my hair out of the towel around my head.

"Yes" she said, turning round "Is the air-dry charm, I'll do it for you" she took out her wand and pointed it at my head and with a flick of her wrist, I could feel the hair around my face drying and becoming softer and less heavy. "Done" she smiled, re-pocketing her wand.

I touched my fingers to my hair and ran them through it, in that few minutes my hair went from sopping wet to bone dry. '_It's wonderful what things magic can do'. _I though as I stroked my hair.

Before leaving the dorm I picked up my bag which contained my books, quills, ink and some finished homework I done the night previously. I slipped on my black shoes and left with Annabeth and Hermione. 

I slid into the bench next another Gryffindor, grabbed a plate about to fill it up when it all just disappeared. "Damn it" I cursed under my breath.

After having no breakfast I was going to Potions starving, I reluctantly went into the class and slumped into my seat at the front. "Today we will be learning to properly brew antidotes" Snape drawled, "I will write up the list of ingredients on the board" and as soon as he said it the chalk hovered infront of the board and began to scratch out weird names for ingredients. Like what the heck was a mandrake? And where was I going to find one?

I began igniting the fire under my cauldron, gathered my ingredients and dropped them in when stated, and then mixed it clockwise and or anti-clockwise when stated as well.

When I finished my potion I ladled a small amount of it into the little vile I was given. Gave it to Snape, cleaned up my work surface, cleaned and put my caldron away, copied down my homework _Write about 6 types of antidotes and their uses,_ and got the hell out of that class room.

When I got to the top of the stairs - that led down to potions - I got out my time table and scanned through it to see what I had next. "Transfiguration" I read off. I looked around hoping to find a sign to point me in the right direction, but I'm never that lucky. I decided just to go back the way I came, that plan failed when I got halfway along a corridor when it cut into two separate hallways. In the end I just decided to go down the right corridor, the corridor took me to a door. When I opened it I was at the bottom of the grand staircase. I then had to trek up the stairs. I walked along the corridor that would take me to transfiguration when I stopped dead, behind me I could hear a _clunk, clunk, clunk. _I turned round and it started to get louder. I stayed where I was, when a man with a metal boot, a long wooden cane and a funny looking eye patch around his left eye. But when he got closer I realised it was holding an eye onto his head.

He stopped when he spotted me, "Shouldn't you be in class" he said gruffly, leaning on the cane.

"Eh I should be but I'm sort of lost" I said. He brushed past me and limped on making the clunking noises.

I just rolled my eyes looked at my watch and sprinted down the corridor. I made it into the classroom, scoring myself a glare off Professor McGonagall, stares off my classmates, and losing my house ten points for being late. Great.

Our classes were easy and went past pretty quickly, after our lunch we got told there would be an assembly after dinner going into more depth about the Triwizard Tournament.

We gathered in the great hall sitting at our tables we sat at the same tables we sat at during meal times, except this time the tables were pushed long the sides of the walls, because there was a circle drawn in the middle of the room - which glistened with the magic used to make it- there was a golden goblet hovering in the air above it, with a blue fire calmly crackled over the top. Along the top of the room the teachers table was still there, except there was a vase like structure - with a gold cloth draped over half of it - in front of the table.

I sat against the wall with Hermione and Annabeth beside me and the boys sitting across from us. We waited as the other students and the teachers filled into the room. When everyone was all quiet and settled Dumbledore rose and walked to the golden eagle podium where he makes all his speeches.

Standing next to him was a man, he was tall, and had on a black suit and a black travelling cloak; he also had a short thick moustache.

"Good evening, your are no doubt wondering why I am summed you this evening, as the start of the Triwizard Tournament grows near we still don't have our champions. If you wish to take part in the competition you write your name and school on a piece of paper and put it in the goblet of fire" Dumbledore said, pointing at the goblet that glowed blue in the middle of the hall. The taller man leaned over and whispered something to Dumbledore, Who nodded and motioned for him to take up the podium. "Mr Bartemuis Crouch head of the department of international magical cooperation, will explain the rules which has changed since the last Triwizard Tournament".

"For legal reason any participants over the age of seventeen are only aloud to enter the tournament" Bartemuis Crouch said.

There was then a loud outcry of complaints coming from the house tables; I heard many curse words coming from Ron's twin older brother Fred and George. "Quiet down" Dumbledore shouted, to be heard over the shouts and complaints of angry students. "There is an age limit as these tasks are not for the fainthearted, and many of the contestants have died taking part".

And when he mentioned the fact that people can die, I watched as the students shut their mouths. At the top of the hall the doors crashed open and in came the man with the metal boot and walking stick. I glanced at the other people in the room who gave him sideway stares as he walked down the hall.

"Bloody hell that Mad Eye Moody" Ron said, under his breath.

"You mean Alistair Moody, the auror?" Hermione asked, just as quietly.

"Auror?" Percy asked.

"A dark wizard catcher, according to dad he's mad" Ron answered. Mad eye moody walked up to the front of the hall and spoke to Dumbledore in hushed tones and then walked off to the side of the room, he went into the inside pocket of the jacket he was wearing; and pulled a little flask like bottle and took a swig.

"You're dismissed" Dumbledore stated.

**A/N As I was writing this chapter I watched the Goblet of fire and I noticed how much I've screwed up with this chapter :/ Aw well its fan fiction I guess (: Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N This chapter is really bad but I was struggling with writers block :/ but enjoy anyway. **

**Disclaimer - I own nothing **

Chapter 12 - The first task

The following day I got up early and was washed and ready for breakfast. I walked along the corridor with Annabeth so we could go to our defence against the dark arts lesson. As I walked down stairs and along corridors the route became quite familiar. I stopped outside the classroom and turned to Annabeth, "I have a feeling I know who our teacher is" I said.

"Who?" she asked.

I was about to answer when I heard the _clank, clank, clank _of Mad Eye Moody and there he was in the frame of the door, "Well you better come in" he said, standing aside to let us in.

When I went into the classroom there was a few other students, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan from Gryffindor, Hanna Abbott from Hufflepuff, a couple of Slytherins I didn't know and some Ravenclaws I'd seen passing in the halls.

We sat at a desk in the middle and waited for Hermione, Ron, Harry and Percy to join us when everyone was seated Moody faced the class and said "I'm Professor Moody and I'm going to be your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher".

He then turned to the board and, took out a piece of chalk and furiously wrote on the board, '_Unforgivable Curses'. _He then turned back round to us and shouted "The ministry thinks your too young to see the effects of what and unforgivable curses can do, but I disagree you have to realise what they can do so you can be prepared". "So who can give me one?" he continued, looked around the class and said "Weasley".

Ron flinched when he heard his name being called and shakily said, "My dad told me about one once, it's the imperius curse-".

"Great, this curse gave the ministry problems a few years back, let me show you why" Moody stated, he went over to the table behind him and took a lid off of a jar and put his hand in and pulled out a spider, then he pointed his wand at it and said "Imperio" and started to wave his wand around and wherever he moved his wand the spider would follow. He dropped it on people's desks, their hands, and their head and started to laugh as he watched his students squirm.

He then drew the wand back to him and sat the spider in the palm of his hand. "Who wants to give me another one?" he asked.

The class sat tight lipped and didn't dare raise a hand although slowly Neville Longbottom who was sitting at the front of the classroom shakily put up his hand and said "Eh the cruciatus curse".

"Ah yes the torture curse". Moody said, putting the spider on the table infront of him and ushered Neville to stand infront of the spider. Moody pointed his wand at the spider and said loudly, "Crucio".

The spider squealed in pain and absolute terror and started thrashing around on the table. The spider wasn't the only one affected by this Neville started shaking as if he was having a fit.

Hermione who was sitting at the table next to me tensed up and I could see that tears were forming in her eyes. "Stop" she whispered. And then a lot louder she shouted "Stop, it's causing him pain to watch this, stop it". Moody lifted his wand away from the poor screeching animal and it relaxed. Neville at the same time stopped shaking taking deep breaths staring at the table.

"Miss Granger maybe you can give me the last curse?" Moody asked, slowly. Hermione shook her head and Moody pointed his wand at the spider again and said "Avada Kedavra" and a green light shot out of his wand and hit the spider square in its hairy body. "The killing curse" he said, straightening up "Only one person has survived that curse and he's sitting in this room" he said, taking at step forward and glancing over at Harry. I couldn't get the images of the screeching spider, or Neville shaking, or the look of pure fear and hatred in Hermione's eyes.

When it was time for us to leave I couldn't look at Professor Moody or that dead spider I just kept my head down and walked to my next class. Potions again - sadly - but I was happy that I finished my homework so I wouldn't need to stay in for detention. I sat in my usual seat and tried to forget about that horrible screaming noises that spider had made. I sat quietly just working my way through my potions until it was time to leave.

I put some of the solution into a vile, handed in my homework and left along with my friends.

During break and lunch I sat inside the great hall - as it was raining - and watched the older students come and place their names in the goblet of fire. When they dropped it in the fire's flames grew bigger and brighter and the dissolved back down to the little flames.

Halfway through the lunch break Ron's older brothers ran into the hall excitedly shouting and cheering. I went closer to see what they were doing - my friends followed - Fred and George took the cap off the viles they had in their hands, and dropped the contents into their mouths. They were about to take a step forward when Hermione said loudly, "That's not going to work".

Fred stepped forward and asked, "Why?"

"That circle drawn on the ground is an age line. Dumbledore set it up, so your ageing potions aren't going to let you past" Hermione said, matter-of-factly pointing to the gold circle on the ground.

Fred and George just shrugged at each other and hopped over the line and placed their names in the Goblet and did a happy dance. When their names landed in the fire, it glowed a deeper shape of blue and crackled loudly and the fire shot out of the goblet and hit them square on the chest.

The force of the fire pushed them down onto their backs, they sat up fine and then their hair started changing to the colour grey, and grew longer and they started growing beards. They got up shocked and started arguing with each other, while everyone else was cracking themselves up.

We stayed longer during dinner as Dumbledore was going to announce who was going to be taking part in the tournament. We sat patiently waiting for Dumbledore to announce who would be the champions.

Dumbledore pushed his arm out - palm facing the goblet - and raised his hand and the goblet's flames crackled and grew bigger and turned a violent shade of purple, a piece of paper erupted out of the goblet and flew towards him. He squinted in the candle light to read the slightly scorched paper and said loudly, "The champion from Durmstrang is…Viktor Krum" and cheers echoed around the hall as the Durmstrang boys celebrated loudly. Viktor Krum got up and walked over to Dumbledore, accepted his name, and walked past the teachers and went into the trophy room at the back of the hall.

Dumbledore repeated the same step, the goblet erupted and another name flew out, Dumbledore grasped it and looked at the beautiful piece of faded blue paper and said "The champion from Bauxbatons is…Fleur Delacour" Graceful claps and cheers came from the Delacour girl as Fleur walked up to get her name and followed Krum into the trophy room.

Dumbledore flicked his wrist up again and the last name shot out of the goblet and caught the piece of paper and read off the Hogwarts champion, "The Hogwarts champion is…Cedric Diggory" and the Hufflepuff table made the most noise out of the whole room. Cedric walked up to the Dumbledore accepted the piece of paper which read his name and went to the trophy room.

Dumbledore returned to his podium and was about to speak when the goblet glowed again except it became red and the flames cast eerie shadows up the castle walls. Another piece of paper came out of the flames, according to Dumbledore there was only supposed to be three champions so why did a fourth champion's name get picked.

Dumbledore grabbed the paper and whispered, "Harry Potter", but the whisper echoed around the room and magnified to ten times its volume. Shock flashed through both him and Harry's faces. Dumbledore a lot louder said "Harry Potter!" Everyone turned to face our table and even though my name wasn't called; I still got nervous and turned a pale shade of red. Reluctantly Harry got up and made his way up to accept his name, also scored a few shouts and complaints from my fellow students and also a couple of glances off some of the teachers.

I tapped Hermione on the arm and asked, "Why didn't he tell us he was doing this?" she looked, at me frowned and shrugged her shoulders lightly.

When Harry went into the trophy room, Dumbledore whispered harshly to a couple of the other teachers, and followed Harry into the trophy room along with Barty Crouch and Moody. While Professor McGonagall dismissed us and sent us to our common rooms.

For the whole journey up to the common room Ron walked behind quietly sulking. While I could tell Hermione was trying to think of a reasonable explanation how and why this could have happened. While Percy and Annabeth talked silently in Greek, obviously talking about what had just happened, I walked infront thinking about just going straight to bed because I had a splitting head ache.

I'd always had them, but they occurred a lot more from when I came across Camp Half Blood and found out about my ability to do magic, they were usually just niggling fuzz at the back of my eyes, so I usually forgot about it, but now it was unusually painful. They usually ment that something I wasn't expecting to happen, would happen, or something bad, but not super cliché bad like the world would end. More like normal things like I fail a test or stub my toe. Then again nothing in my life right now was normal so I guess anything could happen.

When we traipsed into the common room I continued up the stairs to the dorm and collapsed on my bed. I groped around finding my pyjamas and took my robes off slung on my pjs. I rubbed my temples until I finally fell asleep into a weird and creepy dream.

_It was dark. Really dark, it felt and smelled like I was outside, I could smell the damp night air and the crisp smell of pin tree needles. The ground under my feet was rough and uneven. There wasn't a star in the sky, but it was misty. Infront of me was a man; he looked like he was wearing some sort of gold suit but not like a dinner jacket and a pair of trousers. More like a metal costume like the tin man out of the _Wizard of Oz. _Standing next to him was a bunch of hooded figures they had on masks made of silver and were in deep discussion with the gold man. I couldn't hear anything as I was miles away behind them. _

_A shorter man came out from behind two of the men and bowed to the gold man, and stared moving his hands around and talking fast. Then nodded and allowed the man to follow. When the both men were gone the hooded figures gave each other a short nod and disappeared. _

The next day I woke up early, really early - the other girls were still asleep. I had a shower and got changed quietly and tip toed down the stairs and sat in the common room waiting for the others to wake up. I sat staring at the fire and wondered what my dream ment; I had never seen the gold person before or the shorter man. But I felt like I need to know who they were, like there had some sort of importance.I sat contemplating if I should tell the others but I was only a dream.

A few days passed, I did the same routine. I got up, washed, changed, ate, classes, ate in between, went to bed and had the same weird dream over and over. On Monday evening during dinner, we got told that classes of the Tuesday would be cancelled, so the champions got ready themselves for the first task. Everything was kept hush hush so no one knew what it would be - Although courtesy of Hagrid; who showed Madam Maxine and Harry (under the invisibility cloak) the dragons in their enclosure, were so far the only ones that knew.

We gathered at a large stadium - which was nestled in the middle of the Forbidden Forest - and waited for the task to start there was a few minutes so that the judges could set everything up and get everyone ready. Hermione stood up and said, "I'm going to go say good luck to Harry anyone want to come?" I looked at her and then at Ron; who sat stony faced. But Percy and Annabeth went with her, so I stayed with Ron.

I looked out at the stadium and asked "Why the hell are you not speaking to him? Don't you realise Dumbledore said that people have died in this thing do you think he would put his name up for it?" Ron didn't say anything which obviously ment he knew I was right or he couldn't be bothered to back up his point. "I'm not taking his side but I really think you should forgive him" I stated, getting ready for the first task to start.

Hermione, Annabeth and Percy came back a few minutes after I had given Ron my big speech about forgiving Harry. We sat down and a cannon fired and Cedric Diggory stepped out of the champion's tent.

When the tent doors were fully closed the gate at the end of the arena opened and out flew a beautiful bluish-grey dragon. Cedric's fans went wild cheering and holding up banners, Ludo Bagman's echoed around the stadium, "Our first champion is Cedric Diggory; the dragon he'll be battling is the Swedish Short Snout".

Cedric hid down beside a rock and pulled out his wand, he pointed it at a rock and whispered a spell under his breath, the rock changed into a large brown dog. It stared around the stadium, and when it looked up at he dragon it began to whimper. It had caught the dragon's attention, which gave Cedric enough time to race towards the nest of eggs. The dog seen Cedric sneaking around the dragon, and began to bark wildly, changing the dragon's focus to Cedric. The dragon twisted around and shot a wave of fire in Cedric's direction, but he managed to grab the egg before he got too badly burned. The crowds cheered and Cedric ran out of the arena and into the medical tent.

It was then Fleur's turn her dragon was the smaller compared to Cedric's dragon, it was bright green. Ludo Bagman then said, "The next champion is Fleur Delacour, her dragon is the Welsh Green" Fleur, shakily walked out of the tent with her head held high. She stood behind one of the pointed rocks, and pointed her wand at the dragon, she too muttered words and the dragon started to blink furiously and then its large green eyelids dropped swaying slightly. Fleur quickly, darted across the rocky ground, but she really close to it when it woke back up and snorted angrily, blowing fire towards Fleur setting her skirt on fire, she gasped and put it out using her wand. She quickly aimed her wand at the dragon and it fell back asleep, she reached across and picked up the golden egg.

The cannon sounded again and Viktor Crum came out of the waiting tent to face his dragon. Krum's dragon was a bit bigger then Cedric and it was scarlet red with a sunny yellow underbelly. Ludo Bagman's voice sounded again, "And now it's Viktor Krum, Krum's dragon is the Chinese Fireball". Krum walked into the arena and started up at the scarlet dragon, he pointed his wand at the dragon's eyes and a blue spark shout of the end, hitting the dragon's eyes with a sound like a slap. It stumbled around blindly, crushing its eggs. Giving Krum time to dart across and retrieve the Golden egg. He then went through the door Cedric went through.

And lastly it was Harry's turn to face his dragon. When the voice sounded it said, "And lastly Harry Potter is the last champion to face his dragon, Potter's dragon is the Hungarian Horntail". When Harry's dragon emerged - from the gates at the end - it was massive. Along its dark head and back was a row of jagged horns, there was a huge horn on its tail like a scorpions and it didn't look happy, it looked like someone had been repeatedly poking it with a stick, to put it into the bad mood it was in.

Harry tried to outrun the dragon but it wasn't stupid. It easily caught up to him each time he tried to run from it. The dragon had enough of Harry trying to out run him so it opened its huge mouth and sprayed out curling fire.

After trying and failing at retrieving the egg Harry whipped his wand out and pointed it in the air and shouted, "Accio Firebolt". At first I didn't think anything would happen but then I spotted something just outside the castle walls. I noticed it was coming straight for us. When it got closer I noticed the outline of the broom.

Harry grabbed the broom with his right hand and swung legs over it and zoomed off, with the dragon following. Harry flew around the stadium with the dragon still following on his tail. He pulled his broom upwards and soared up over the rim of the stadium, with a loud snapping of metal, the dragon flew after him. Everyone sat awestruck and scared as the dragon flew over our heads. We got told to stay seated as the dragon might land on the grounds, and one of us might get eaten.

Around five minutes later we couldn't hear the dragon or Harry so Hagrid and a few of the dragon handlers were sent out to look for the dragon. After fifteen minutes there was a mighty roar of defeat and then a _swishing _sound and there Harry came flying over the hills, skimmed the arena and picked up his egg. He too went through to the waiting tent where McGonagall and Mad-eye Moody were standing smiling.

Later that night in the common room we celebrated that Harry survived the first task. We were halfway through our celebrations when someone tossed Harry his egg and shouted, "Open it we want to know the next clue". There were shouts of agreement so Harry twisted the lid of the egg and it let out a horrible screech and a yelp. It reminded me of the spider that Moody was torturing in Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Everyone shrank away when they heard the horrible noise. The other Gryffindors apart from Harry, Hermione, Annabeth, Percy, Me and Ron who came through the Portrait stayed in the common room. Ron who just came in said "What the bloody hell was that about?"

**A/N I changed it slightly from what it was previously. Please review. And thanks to everyone for reading. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Enjoy chapter 13, I keep forgetting I'm supposed to be writing about an American girl and I keep writing 'mum' instead of 'mom' I just remember when I was writing this chapter, sorry if it has caused any problems :/ **

Chapter 13 - Dress to impress

Two to three days after the first task we were sitting down to our dinner when the plates disappeared and Dumbledore stood up. "As you have realised that Hogwarts is hosting the Triwizard tournament, there is also another tradition and that is the Yule Ball which will be held on Christmas Eve. The heads of the houses will be teaching the dance you will do on your entering to the hall". Dumbledore finished.

When he finished excitement exploded from the students - mostly the girls. They talked about what to wear and who to take as a date. I was just as excited at the others because on our way up to the common room I made a list in my head of the things I would need to buy.

When I was slid in through the portrait I glanced at the notice board and scanned it to see when the next Hogsmead trip would be. I memorised the date and headed up to the bedroom where I found Lavender and Parvati talking fast and barely talking a pause to regain their breaths.

On the Saturday preparations for the Yule Ball had begun, we were gathered in the empty Great Hall - all the tables and chairs were all gone, lining the walls were the other Gryffindor students from fourth year and above. Everyone stood in little groups discussing the ball.

Everyone fell quiet when professor McGonagall and Filch came into the hall. Filch set up a huge, old, rusty record player while McGonagall told us about the history of the dance and the Yule Ball it's self. When the record player was set up, everyone in the room divided themselves up and got into pairs.

After our first practise session for the Yule Ball I found myself talking to Lavender in the dorm. She told me she was thinking of asking Seamus Finnigan to the ball and she asked me who I wanted to take. "I've got no idea who I could take" I told her, as I was sorting the things in my trunk.

"What about Dean I don't think he's asked anyone yet" Lavender suggested.

"I thought he was taking that Ravenclaw girl" I asked looking up.

"Oh yeah" Lavender agreed, and dropped her gaze back down at the _Witch Weekly _lying open on her bed.

Around a week later I was walking along the corridors to have some space and time to myself. I was about to head out of the doors when I heard my name being called behind me. I turned to see a gorgeous boy coming up behind me.

"Hi Ross" I smiled. Ross was Hufflepuff boy, who was in my Ancient Ruins class, he sat diagonally across from me, and he would turn round and smile, or make snaky comments about that day's lesson.

"Eh Grace I was wondering if you would like to go to the ball with me?" he asked, now looking at the ground. I was totally taken off guard I hadn't had one invitation to the ball since it had been announced. All the girls around me were all bragging about who was taking who, so I immediately said yes. "Great, are you going to Hogsmead on Sunday?"

"Yeah I'm going to look for a dress" I admitted, "Would you like to come?"

"Yeah I'll meet you here at ten and we can go together, see ya then" he said, waving and walking back the way he came. I couldn't help but smile to myself, as I watched him take a deep breath and slow his racing heart. I then mentally checked _Find a date to the ball _off my list.

On Sunday the day of the Hogsmead trip; I was the first one up and I gave Annabeth a fright when she went to wake me up. I walked out of the bathroom, the other four girls being shocked that Sleepy Head Grace was up first.

Since it was the weekend we were allowed to wear normal clothes. I raked through my trunk and pulled out a pair of faded light blue skinny jeans, a long white tee-shirt, and a pair of ankle high, black, studded boots. I was about to go back into the bathroom to do my hair and make up when Hermione said, "Shouldn't you put a jacket on its going to be cold".

I nodded and put on my black leather jacket and then went back into the bathroom. I was rushing around trying to dry and brush my long dark red hair. Finally I left it down and let the natural curls bounce around the small of my back. I didn't put of much make up, just some black mascara and small amount of clear lip gloss and that was me. Before I headed out the door I brushed my teeth, grabbed my purple scarf, said good bye to the girls and went to go find Ross.

Ross was already waiting for me when I got there, he waved me over and I stood with him. Before we left the castle and the grounds; there was a check so we couldn't take any illegal items out of the school, and the same would happen on our way back in.

When we were out side the castle Ross turned to me and said, "How long have you stayed in America?"

"My whole life my parents are originally from here, my dad from Ireland and my mom is from London" I said nodding.

"That is really confusing. My whole family's from London" Ross laughed; Ross laugh was just as beautiful as he was, it was a soft loud sound but it made you want to laugh and joke along as well. "Where do you want to go first?"

"Well I said to my friends that I would meet them later so I could try on dresses with them, is it a problem?"

"No it's fine well, since you're new to Hogwarts and Hogsmead how about I show you the Village, then how about we get a drink and lunch in The Three Broomsticks?" He suggested.

"Sounds good" I agreed, and we set off up the high street.

Ross showed me everything; from the Shrieking Shack - Britain's most haunted building -, Zonko's Joke shop, Honeydukes sweet shop, Madam Puddifoot's - where couples usually spend their time over a cup of piping hot chocolate or hot coffee - the post office and a few other little places. When we felt we had bared the cold long enough we went into the busy Three Broomsticks. We sat at a little table at the back. When we sat down the cups and plates of the previous customers hovered and floated over to the bar.

A curvy woman with her dark blonde hair pulled into a bun at the top of her head came over to our table, "Hello Ross, how's your dad doing I haven't seen him in a while?" she asked.

"Yeah he's doing great, we'll have two butter beers please" Ross smiled. The woman nodded and left.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"That's Madam Rosmerta she the land lady of The Three Broomsticks" Ross said. Madam Rosmerta brought over two beer pint size glasses of a frothy, cider coloured beverage. When I took a sip of the drink I surprised that it was hot I must have made a face because Ross looked up and asked "A problem?"

I shook my head "No I just didn't think it would be hot"

Ross started laughing in that infectious laugh again "You really have missed out on a lot"

After we had our butter beers and a light lunch we headed back up the high street so I could meet the girls to go try on dress robes for the Yule Ball. When the Hermione and Annabeth came up the hill I waved goodbye to Ross and promised to meet him later.

"Are you ready to go shopping?" I asked, the girls with a cheeky grin.

We went into Gladrags Wizard Wear. It was just as packed as The Three Broomsticks were, I was shoved beside two girls - who were talking in short yipping sentences - I squeezed up close to the clothing racks and started rummaging through them. I found three dresses. I took them into the changing rooms while Hermione and Annabeth waited outside.

The first one I tried on was strapless and in royal blue colour; the dress has a few silver sequins - which shimmered under the dim lights of the changing booth.

When I stepped out of the booth I did a twirl for the other two girls but they made faces, "It's a bit short" Hermione said.

"Dress number two coming up" I said, going back into the booth.

The second dress was black, starting just under the bust and going down my left side was a white flower, the dress was a little longer than the previous. When I came out of the changing room it was Annabeth's turn to make a comment, "It's boring it doesn't look Christmassy enough".

"This is the last dress I'm trying on or I'm not going to the ball" I said.

The third and final dress was emerald green and silky to touch. Its soft material brushed the floor, under the bust and along the straps that got tied around my neck was covered in sequins all different sizes and shapes. When I stepped out of the booth I was pleasantly surprised to see the girls smiling.

"Oh Grace, you should get that dress" Hermione said, standing up.

"Grace you look really beautiful" Annabeth said.

I did a twirl and giggled "What do you think?"

"I think Ross will die when he sees you" Annabeth giggled.

The three of us left the shop happy Annabeth and I choose dresses, but Hermione just told us that she already had a dress picked out. Annabeth's dress was white and was a halter dress sort of like mine, except she didn't have sequins on hers, hers had different coloured beads. We also got shoes to go with our outfits.

After our little shopping trip we headed back up to the castle. When we were walking along the path up to the castle we found the boys and started talking to them about how their day went and asked if they had dates yet.

"No we haven't asked anyone yet" Ron sighed "How about you girls?"

"Yeah I and Annabeth are all partnered up but Hermione wont tell us who she's going with" I said, sending Hermione a side wards glance.

"Grace who you going with?" Harry asked.

"Ross Parker" I said, spotting Ross, "I'll see you guys later I was supposed to go meet him, Ross!" I called, out running after him.

When he spotted me he turned and smiled, scooped me in his arms and gave me a hug. "What did you buy?" he asked.

"Not telling you, you'll just have to wait till the ball" I teased. When we got back to the school Ross stopped me before I could go up the stairs "What?" I asked, staring into his deep hazel eyes.

"I want to give you something before you go" he said, giving me a cheeky grin. He cupped my chin in his hands and very lightly brushed my lips with his. When he pulled away from me he grinned and said, "I'll see you later" and then left me staring after him.

That little contact of lips sent tingles down my spine and made my cheeks turn pink. I couldn't care less if anyone saw me grinning like a mad woman. But I was definitely going back to the common room happy.

The night of the Yule Ball the rest of the girls and I were getting ready. Lavender was wearing a soft lavender coloured strapless dress, Parvati was wearing a pink and orange dress and both girls were both completely dressed before the rest of us were all showered.

When Annabeth and I were in our dresses Hermione got her dress and went into the bathroom, when she came out she was beautiful; it looked like it was made of a water, the way it clung to her skin, it was a soft pink colour, on the straps and down the body of the dress there were slight ruffles in the dress.

We wore jewellery that would match the colour and style of the dress, I wore a simple silver necklace and bracelet my parents go me for my birthday. The pendant was a simple tear drop shape and the bracelet was just a silver band with a small diamond in the centre, I wore silver dangle ear rings to go with.

Hermione wore a simple gold necklace with a small gold heart shaped locket that she got as a gift from her parents for Christmas. She also wore ear rings in the shape of pink flowers with a diamond in the middle of each flower.

Annabeth wore the camp necklace she always wore and she borrowed a beaded bracelet off of me.

I decided just to put my hair in thick curls, Hermione tied some of her hair up into a complicated looking twirl and let the rest hang loose. We straightened Annabeth's hair out and left it hanging down her back.

We put on a little more make-up than some of us were used to. It was a fancy evening so why not look our best. We didn't put on much more make-up; I wasn't going down to the Great Hall looking like a Barbie Doll.

When we were finished getting ready the three of us squished infront of the mirror to check ourselves out, "We look great" I said, smiling at ourselves in the mirror. The girls nodded along in agreement, "Let's go have fun"

We walked down the halls and corridors passing students in their beautiful dresses and smart suits. When we got to the top of the stairs of the great hall, the rest of the students fourth year and above we gathered outside the hall. I spotted Ross immediately; he looked even hotter in his black suit and white shirt, he was standing with a few of the other Hufflepuff students. He smiled when I came up to him. I looked behind to see Annabeth and Hermione making their way down the stairs, I still couldn't get over how different Hermione look, her hair was softer and not as frizzy, she also used a jinx on her teeth to make them straighter.

Annabeth said goodbye to me so she could go find Percy - her date. Hermione went straight to her date as well who I couldn't believe was Viktor Crum. Victor was wearing black dress trousers, a red suit jacket and a cape made out of fur, I noticed a few boys with the same outfit on so I guessed that the Durmstrang boys all decided to dress the same.

"You look amazing" Ross whispered, when we walked away from his group of friends.

"You look pretty great yourself" I admitted.

Professor McGonagall rushed around gather students and got them to stand away from the doors, "Parker you and your date join the other students who aren't champions in the great hall" she said, to us passing past to talk to other students.

We did as we were told and went through the doors of the great hall; it was really beautiful, there were big white Christmas trees in the corners of the room, along the ceilings of the there were icicles - glittering and shimmering in the fairy lights - , where the teachers table usually sat was now a stage - with band instruments set up - , the middle of the hall was cleared for a dance floor, at the sides of the room there were little tables set up with candles burning. I looked up at the ceiling and saw that the magical ceiling was made to look like it was snowing.

We stood off to the side along with the non champion students and waited, Percy and Annabeth came over and stood with us, I introduced Percy to Ross, and Ross to Percy while Annabeth and I got chatting. The hall fell silent when the music started playing and the doors of the great hall opened, and in came the champions and their dates. I noticed Harry and his date Parvati enter the room along with, Cedric Diggory and his date Cho Chang, Viktor Crum and his date Hermione - who I seen previously - and lastly Fleur Delacour and her date Rodger Davis. They all stood in a square and the music changed to the dance music we were learning to dance to, and they all began to dance. A few spins and twirls later Dumbledore and McGonagall - who was wearing a set emerald green dress robes and an emerald green felt hat to match - walked onto the floor. The rest of the teachers following pursuit.

I held Ross's hand tight as he pulled me onto the floor along with some of his Hufflepuff friends and their dates. It was amazing the feeling of being swept around the room by Ross; I looked round at the other couples and could see the same expression on their faces.

When the music finished everyone stopped dancing and started clapping. Ross led me off the dance floor and we sat at one of the little tables. "How's you night so far?" he asked, leaning over and holding my hand across the table.

"Amazing" I answered, breathlessly.

We had dinner and then danced again, and then we went outside to get some air as it was roasting inside the hall, from all the dancing and swaying to the band which came onto play. I was leaning against the wall of the castle with Ross standing at my side. "This is the most fun, I've ever had. I want it to last forever" I said, staring up at the starry sky.

"Me too" Ross mumbled, watching my line of gaze.

He leaned into me giving me another brush of the lips, like the one he gave me a few days previously. I smiled under his lips, the kiss then deepening and becoming more intense and romantic. "I could stay like this forever" I uttered, pulling about an inch away to regain my breath.

"I wish we could, but I think we should re-join the ball" Ross said, stroking my flushed cheek.

**A/N There you go chapter 13, I know that when they go shopping the characters seem a bit OC but it was the best I could do. Thanks for reading the next chapter will be updated in a couple days, Review please. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Here's chapter 14 Enjoy :D **

**Disclaimer - I only own Grace **

Chapter 14 - The Second Task

December was turning into January, and the second task was coming up fast and furiously. The night before the task I went to bed early I couldn't take Ron and Hermione's constant bickering about an argument they had at the end of the ball, I was slipping into sleep when I heard the door creak open and Annabeth came in. She got changed and went to sleep as well.

The next day was a Saturday so we got to wear our own clothes I came out the shower and said to Annabeth, "Where's Hermione?" motioning to the un-slept and empty bed. She just shrugged and went into the bathroom as I came out.

I just rolled my eyes and started to get changed, I put on a pair of black leggings and a long purple and white check shirt with a belt around my waist. I put on the same boots and jacket I wore to go to Hogsmead, and brushed my hair waiting for Annabeth to finish up in the bathroom so I could brush my teeth.

We came out of the dorm and found Harry pacing in the common room he stopped when he saw us, "You haven't seen Ron have you?"

"No, we can't find Hermione either" I said. We eventually left the common room and went to the boat house so we could get a boat to take us to the second task. When we got to the boat house the champions got in one boat while the rest of us pilled into the other boats.

I looked down into the black lake, and I swear I could see things moving. I was positive I seen horrible faces stare up at me as our little boat passed. I didn't bother to dwell on it too long as it was Hogwarts and anything can happen.

We floated in our little boat until we got to a large fixture of some sort; we all got out and had to stand in the freezing winds as we watched the second task. Dumbledore and Barty Crouch gathered the champions to go over the rules and things.

When they were finished talking the champions stood in a line at the edge of the fixture when a whistle blew they all dived into the icy depths of the Black Lake

"Last night something was taken from each of our champions and they have been given an hour to retrieve it" Dumbledore boomed, over the harsh winds.

About twenty minutes into the task Fleur came out of the lake and gave up - she got attacked by a Grindylow. The water was still and quiet before Cedric was the first out of the water with Cho, who was the thing that was stolen from him the night before. Second out was Viktor when he came out I thought it was a shark but he only transformed his head into a shark and he pulled Hermione out of the water with him.

When Cedric and Krum and were safely out of the water along with Cho and Hermione, we just had to wait on Harry and Ron.

When their was about exactly three minutes to go Ron and Fleur's sister Gabrielle's heads bobbed above the water gasping for air. The only person still under the water was Harry, I actually thought we had lost him, until he threw himself out of the water and landed on the floor of the fixture.

A couple of people rushed forward to see if he was okay one of them was Hermione who had a towel and a blanket in her hands. She wrapped them around Harry's shoulders and started talking fast.

After the judges had finished talking in hushed voices Dumbledore voice echoed over the stands, "In first place is Cedric Diggory, with his use of the bubble head charm", "In second place was Viktor Crum, with his use of enchanting part of his body into a shark", "In third place is Harry Potter, and his use of gillie weed", "And finishing in last place is Fleur Delacour, with her use of the bubble head charm as well", "But after some discussion we had decided to award Harry Potter second place since he retrieved not just Mr Weasley but also Miss Delacour".

Cheers echoed out over the black lake as we made our way back into the little boats that would float us back to the castle leaving the Merpeople and their underwater world alone.

After we came back from the task we had dinner and sat in the common room joking and talking until we were the last ones there, slowly we made our way up to bed. It took me a while to get to sleep but eventually I drifted off.

_I can feel the excitement coursing through my veins; I haven't felt happiness like this in a long time. In front of me stand my followers and guests, "Tonight is the night" I cheer happily, "My humble followers tonight is the night I'm reborn" My followers cheering along. "Our guests will start us off, but we shall end it once and for all, the name Harry Potter shall be dead to us" I laugh. _

"_What about our part of the bargain?" A young man asks me. He reminds me a lot like Lucius's Draco, looks and personality was one thing but the need for power and respect was like a complete match. _

"_The deal was that _you _helped _us _first then we helped you, we can't do any of that without the dark lord" Bellatrix spat._

"_Yeah well we just don't want to be used" He throws back. _

"_Ha, look at your so called loyal supporters" Bellatrix says cackling. _

_I could tell the young man didn't like being made a fool of so he pulls out his weapon - a sword made of the blackest metal I had ever seen. Seeing this Bellatrix pulls out her wand, "Crucio" she cackled. _

_The young man drops his sword, his face contouring in pain; he falls to the floor clutching his knees, squealing out in pain. The whole time Bellatrix enjoying her self as if she has just won a game of wizard chess. _

"_Bellatrix!" I roar, "These are our guests and soon to be followers, stop it" she reluctantly stops and returns to my side. "It is settled tonight we shall strike at Hogwarts during the last task, our spy sent me information last night, rest everyone until I give the word" I chuckle. _

I woke up my hair matted against my forehead, my pyjamas were soaked with sweat and the blankets and covers were wrapped around me like a cocoon around a butterfly.

I untangled myself and sat up in bed. I glanced over at the clock and saw it was only half three. I had only had a couple of hours of sleep. I was far too scared to go back to sleep because sleeping meant having dreams, and having dreams meant that I would worry. I decided just to sit in the common room.

I sat in one of the large plush chairs and stared at the dieing embers of the fire. I slowly drifted off into a light sleep. I woke up around eight o'clock; when I heard students going down to get their breakfast.

I got up and went for a little walk around the grounds hoping the fresh air would do me the world of good. I didn't care if it was weird to walk around with my pyjamas on, sporting very outrageous bedhead. As I was passing the great hall I heard my name being called and turned to see Ross jogging towards me, "Hey" he said, "Where you going?"

"A walk around the grounds I'm not feeling that good" I sighed.

"Can I come with you?" he asked. I nodded my head and he followed me out through the main doors and through the courtyard. And down the bridge that led you to Hagrid's hut and the owlery. We walked passed both them in silence and we walked deeper into the grounds coming to a lake.

I sat on the grassy banks and watched the little waves in the lake lap the side of the bank. "What's wrong?" Ross asked, sitting next to me.

"I just have a really bad headache, I get them a lot" I sighed.

"Why don't to you go see Madam Pomfrey she might be able to give you something" he suggested.

"Nah I'll be fine, I just have to wait and it'll be gone in a little while"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive" I smiled at him.

"Good, just making sure so you don't fait on me" he grinned.

"Don't worry, because if I feel a bit fait I'll warn you first" I joked.

Ross then lost his smile and said in all seriousness, "Grace is everything okay?"

I hesitated for a minute and then said, "I'm fine". How was I supposed to tell this really him that just under twelve hours ago that I had a creepy and potentially true dream that Lord Voldemort - the most feared wizard in wizard history - may be being reborn this second, yeah doesn't sound strange at all. "I think we should go back to the castle, because my friends will be waking up soon" I stood up rubbing off the fresh morning due from my pyjama bottoms and began to walk back to the castle.

**A/N Okay a little shorter than the past couple, but please let me know what you think in the methods of reviews! Thanks for reading. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N as I was re-reading through these chapters, I've noticed how much my writing has improved :P**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

Chapter 15 - The Third Task

Around the month of June the third and final task was creeping up. During mid week when Annabeth and I had a free period we were sitting in the common room. I went up to the dorm so I could put my finished Potions homework away when I heard a noise coming from the bathroom.

I pushed the door open and in the sink there was an IM window open, the person in the cloud was Chiron. He called my name and I edged closer. "Chiron what's going on?" I asked.

"It's bad Grace, where's Annabeth or Percy?" he said, gravely.

"Annabeth is downstairs in the common room and Percy is in class, hold on and I'll go get Annabeth" I left the room and got Annabeth and explained to her that I needed to talk to her, she followed behind and we went back into the bathroom. Chiron was still there when we got to the bathroom.

"Hi Chiron" Annabeth said, when we stood infront of the sink.

"Annabeth, how is things at Hogwarts?" Chiron asked.

"Good, great actually" Annabeth said positively, "What the matter at camp?" she asked mumbling.

"Bad really bad we have been sending groups of half-bloods out daily but they have been returning with more causalities than we can afford" Chiron stated, truthfully.

"Chiron, I had a dream last night" I spoke up, shakily.

"Yes child, what was it?"

"It was about Voldemort I think and I'm pretty sure Kronos was involved, but he isn't reborn yet so it cant be true" the look on Chiron's face said it all, "Kronos is back isn't he?, of course he is your face wouldn't be like that if it wasn't. Shit, Chiron what do we do?" I asked, feeling panicked all over.

"Well what did you see exactly?" He asked.

"Well I was in Voldemort's point of view and there were monsters and those hooded figures I had dreams about before, Luke was there as well, and a crazy woman Bellatrix who shot one of the unforgivable curses at Luke. And Voldemort said there was a spy in Hogwarts and the spy said they were to strike during the last task, but I didn't believe it at first but now I do, Chiron I'm scared what do I do, how do I fix this?" I gushed.

"Grace, is that everything you can remember?"

"No, Voldemort said they were going to kill Harry" I said.

"Ah, Grace would you be able to warn as much people as you could?" Chiron suggested.

"I don't know but I doubt Voldemort and his followers would target Hogwarts, because I mean Hogwarts is safe, Hogwarts has Dumbledore" I stated.

"Very well but do be careful and look out for any un-natural behaviour among anyone you know, I have to go I have a camp to take care of" Chiron waved his hand through the cloud and he was gone, leaving me and Annabeth in the quiet bathroom.

If only all the problems would just disappear like Chiron did. Hogwarts may be magical, but not that magical. Every little thing in the world has problems and we had a huge one in our hands.

"What do we do now?" I asked, Annabeth.

"Try and figure this problem out, I guess" she stated.

Two days later on the Friday, it was the third task and I had still not told anyone about the dream I had which involved Voldemort. I was sitting in the stands shaking my foot nervously. I got told several times to shut up by the people sitting infront of me, as I was tapping my foot on the back of their seats. The four champions, Dumbledore and the other judges stood at the front, "This is the last task and since Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter are joined for first place they shall enter the maze at the same time, followed by Viktor Crum and Fleur Delacour. Object of the task is to find and retrieve the cup which has been placed in the maze by Professor Moody. If any of the champions are in need of danger they just send up red sparks from their wand and they shall be taken out" Dumbledore explained.

The four champions went and stood at one of the four entrances and the waited to go into the maze; I stood up and shuffled past my friends. Annabeth grabbed my wrist and whispered, "What are you doing? Don't do anything stupid"

"I'm not doing anything and it isn't stupid" I said, unclasping her hand and continued to walk. When the cannons blasted I raced forward, I ran down the stairs and ran past Dumbledore and the judges. Behind me I could hear students and teachers call my name; telling me not to be so silly and to get back to my seat, but I didn't listen I just did what I had to do.

I plunged into the maze being suddenly engulfed in darkness.

**A/N this is a really short chapter but I did it this way so it would make perfect sense when I go to write the next chapter. Please review. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Here's chapter 16 :D **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

Chapter 16 - Monsters and Death Eaters

I've decided for this chapter it will be in Annabeth's PoV 

I watched Grace sprint out of the stands and headed towards the maze. Professor McGonagall tried to get close to Grace but she was too late the maze swallowed her up. _Crap she's gong to do something stupid_.

Dumbledore told us all to remain seated, as they needed figure a way to get Grace out of the maze, as she could get herself killed, as she wasn't as experienced as the other champions. But he stopped mid sentence because the ground started to shake. Kind of like an earth quake - which didn't make an ounce of sense as Britain doesn't get earthquakes - There wasn't anything else that could explain it, I was about to sit back down; dirt started to spurt up. A couple of seconds later, the whole ground collapsed in, sending up huge clouds of dirt and dust, there were then sounds of scratching. When I looked into the hole in the ground, I saw millions of eyes staring up at me. The teachers must have seen them as well, because they all pulled out their wands and started shooting jinxes at the monsters.

The monsters then got brave, in a stadium full of wizards; they climbed out of the gaping hole in the middle of the stadium. Some students in the stands screamed and ran out of their seats, but some had a little bit more sense and pulled out their wands and started firing spells. I looked at Percy and he instantly understood, we ran out passed panicked students and drew out our weapons.

I side stepped a slash from a girl, her long dark vale of hair draped over her shoulders and down her back. She was wearing a cherry red mini dress and matching pumps. Her ruby lips sneered in distaste when she missed me. She hissed and striked again.

I could tell she was getting furious that I was still standing infront of her because she pushed harder and swung her sword faster.

When I looked around there were only a couple of piles of golden dusk scattering the ground, but there were still millions of them still standing. I lunged forward and plunged my dagger in the girl's chest. She squealed in pain and exploded into fine dust.

It looked like we could have a chance at defeating them, until the sky turned a dark gray colour. I looked up and saw black fog started to clump together and soared towards us. When the fog cleared infront of us stood a couple of hooded figures. They were both tall with a full cloak starting with a hood and reaching their toes. They had a silver mask on to hide their appearance.

The screams from the students were _a lot _louder this time. "Death Eaters" I heard someone utter behind me. I turned to see Hermione and Ron standing pale faced gripping their wands.

"What are Death Eaters?" I whispered to Hermione.

"Followers of You-know-Who but they went into hiding when he fell, but recently they've been spotted. But they wouldn't dare come to Hogwarts unless he was back" Hermione said, not daring to take her eyes off the Death Eaters which were battling Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. I watched as the Death eaters shot into the sky. A feeling of dread creeping up my stomach.

**A/N A really bad chapter but I couldn't think of anything else, but please Review anyway. Thanks for reading :D **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Enjoy**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing **

Chapter 17 - The Grave Yard

This Chapter is in Grace's PoV 

I plunged into the maze being suddenly engulfed in darkness.

I raced forward to catch up with Harry, he heard my pounding feet behind him because he turned round and look puzzled "Grace what are you doing here?"

"To save you. Harry I had a dream about Voldemort-" I panted "Wait! No Harry listen, I'm not lying I'm telling the truth, why else would I be here?"

"Okay explain" Harry said, stopping.

"Well okay here goes, Voldemort has a spy in Hogwarts and he wants to kill you"

"I believe that he wants to kill me. He's tried to get to me for four years. But a spy in the castle, Voldemort wouldn't dare risk something like that, when he knows that Dumbledore is the head of the school. I'm sorry Grace but it's impossible" Harry said, shaking his head and walking forward.

I followed him round corners, the further we moved the darker the maze seemed to get. "So what do we do?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Well, first we find a way for you to get out and then I go see if I can survive this maze" he said.

"You aren't listening to me. Harry, Voldemort will kill you if I'm not there to help you" I stated.

"Okay" he said.

We walked through the maze the whole time disagreeing which way to go. If I said left, he said right and if I said right he said left. Sometimes you can never win.

Harry stopped dead when there was a rustling sound in front of us. He told me to stay quiet as we tiptoed forward - the whole time with our wands out - I then whipped round to hear the rustling behind me, I watched as the path we were standing in previously got cover over with a hedge.

"That's creepy" I said.

We just dismissed it and continued walking but the noises in the maze made me stop every few times. One of the times when I stopped something caught my ankle and started to pull, I was being dragged off of my feet. I screamed and Harry turned and found me on the ground trying to pull myself up. He pointed his wand at the roots that had attached themselves round my ankle. "Thank you" I said, breathlessly as Harry helped me to my feet.

"No problem" he smiled. "Are you okay" I nodded in response and we continued on.

Halfway through the maze I was expecting Voldemort to just suddenly pop up out of thin air, but he didn't. Although Crum did, he ran straight for us with his wand out stretched. When he got closer I realised his eyes were milky white. I looked at Harry and he looked at me. "Is he okay?" I asked.

"I'm not sure". Crum then started to fire cures - there was something seriously wrong with him - He aimed the curses he was firing at us but Harry cursed him back and Crum fell to the ground. I stared down at his crumpled figure.

"What was wrong with him?"

"He's been bewitched"

"I bet it was this maze that did this to him" I said, shaking me head.

"Lets just continue walking" Harry said.

We walked on again and the maze got misty and ever darker. It then started to get freezing, I could see my breath when I breathed; I kept getting chills up my back. "Is it just me or are you cold?" I asked Harry.

"Yeah. It's the dementors" he said, holding his wand up and scanning the maze. There was a big black figure in the distance, floating in an eerily way as it hovered over to us. It was one of those creatures that were in my dream.

"What do I do?" I asked, frantically.

"You have to make a patronus, to do this you have to think of a happy memory a really happy one and then say '_Expecto Patronum'"_ Harry told me.

I did as he told and thought of the happiest memory I could and then said "Expecto Patronum" nothing happened, I just started to panic. I tried again, thinking of a better memory and shouting louder, "Expecto Patronum!"

and out of the tip of my wand shot out a swarm of beautiful Adonis blue butterflies. They were beautiful and delicate, I watched as Harry preformed the same jinx and watched as a stag burst out of the tip of his wand and the both of our patronuses soared towards the black creature infront of us, sending it flying out of the maze. We went deeper into the maze with our patronuses by our side encase any more dementors showed up.

We took a right turn and ahead of us I could see a glow, like the glow the cup had. I told Harry about it and we raced forward but as we were getting closer Cedric came down a side turn. Looked at us and raised and eyebrow at me, "Your not meant to be here"

"Oh I know, long story" I said, "If you excuse me we have a cup to get" I smiled, cheerfully.

I didn't think he would let us go that easily, and I was right because he said, "You aren't a champion" he said, pointing his wand at me, "And you aren't even seventeen" he said, this time at Harry. The whole time he was talking a huge spider scuttled up behind Cedric, it pincers snapping and its many beady eyes fixed on Cedric. He didn't notice it because when the spider gripped it's pincers around his ankles and pulled, Cedric turned and screamed. He was pulled off his feet and was being dragged away. Harry shot jinxes one after the other, but it didn't stop it, it just got angry. The huge spider dropped Cedric and scuttled over to Harry.

The spider moved faster than Harry intended; because the spider hooked it's pincers around Harry's legs and tugged straight up so Harry is lifted into the air. Cedric took his wand, "Stupefy". Harry still in the air pointed his wand at the spider and shouted "Expelliarmus"; the spider gave a shudder and dropped Harry. When Harry was climbing to his feet I pointed my wand at the spider and preformed stupefy_,_ after about two separate rounds of stupefy we all casted it at the same time and the spider keeled over sideways.

Harry winched as he looked down at his bleeding leg. "You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine" He answered.

"Okay this might not be important but there is the cup and we have to decide who gets it?" I said, pointing out the obvious.

"Harry you take it you saved my life, just there" Cedric said.

"No you take it" Harry said.

"No you" Cedric said, not making a move in the direction of the cup.

"You"

"You deserve it"

"I'm not even supposed to be in this competition" Harry pointed out.

"Why don't you both take it?" I said, solving the problem.

"Grace you come take it as well, I mean you are in the maze" Harry said, to me.

"Okay on three we run and all grab the cup…" "1...2...3" and we ran.

As soon as my fingers touched the cup I could feel my feet lifting off of the ground, all around me it started getting dark. I felt as if I was getting compressed into a little box, we were then whirling around in the air. It continued to get a lot darker until I couldn't see Cedric or Harry.

A few seconds later we landed in a graveyard. "Hey the cup was a portkey" said Cedric, pointing out the obvious.

"Hey guys are we even meant to be here" I asked, "How do we get back to the castle"

"Grace get out of here, go hide if you have to. But just don't be seen" Harry panted.

I did as I was told and hid in between a mound of old headstones. Ducking low so I didn't get spotted. The building which sat in the graveyard lit up, the door leading out to the graveyard swung open. Out came a squat, chubby man, holding a baby in a bundle of cloth. When he walked past a big cauldron that was sitting infront of us; flames began to flare up. Harry who was standing beside me screamed and dropped to his knees in pain, Cedric was too oblivious to comprehend what was happening, until the bundle of cloth the man was holding said,

"Kill the boy"

Cedric tried to move out of the way but Wormtail was too quick for him, "Avada Kedavra" the man said, sending an unforgivable curse Cedric's way. The curse hit him square in the chest and he collapsed to the ground.

**A/N Well there you go chapter 17, but please review and give me your thoughts :D **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N This is the second last chapter, and can I say I've had a really great time writing this story and also reading your thoughts and comments on the story, thank you to everyone. **

**Disclaimer - I own nothing **

Chapter 18 - Voldemort

I quickly covered my hands with my eyes. I couldn't bring myself to look at Cedric's limp body lying there, '_Oh my god this cant be happening, when I open my eyes he'll still be standing there' _but I knew fine well he wouldn't because I had just seen that awful man knock him dead.

I heard a chuckle infront of me stood Luke. Luke was a demi-god who turned his back on his dad - Hermes - and the rest of the Gods, and joined the Titans. He was tall with sandy blonde hair and soulless blue eyes. He was standing there proudly with a grin etched across his face, but his eyes gave him away, they were shrunken and showed signs of terror, maybe even guilt.

"Wormtail, start the process" the bundle snapped.

"Yes Lord" Wormtail wheezed.

Wormtail carried the bundle over to the big cauldron; unwrapped it and dropped whatever was in it inside the cauldron. The flames started to lap up the side of the cauldron. Wormtail took out his wand and pointed it at Harry; who hovered off of the ground and got strapped to a giant statue of what looked like the wizard version of the Grim Reaper.

He then started to mumble to himself and then out loudly, "The bone of the father…" he pointed his wand at the statue where Harry was bound and then moved his wand in an 'up' motion, "…Taken unwillingly…" and a bone ploughed it's way out of the ground under Harry's feet. And levitated over to the cauldron and fell in.

He then continued, "…The flesh of the servant…" Wormtail took out a silver knife and held it in his left hand - shaking - above his right hand. "…Given willingly", he brought it down heard and screamed.

I had to look away because I felt queasy, but before I squeezed my eyes shut, I sneaked a glance at Luke and he looked just the same. Wormtail then said, "…And the blood of the enemy…" he started, to stagger towards Harry with the silver knife still held by his side.

I had a horrible feeling he was going to slit Harry's neck - yeah I tended to think of the worst possible explanations when I was scared, I blamed the horror movies - but he just grabbed Harry's left wrist and nicked a gash along his forearm. Wormtail disturbingly smiled at the knife as he held it up to the moon light to look at Harry's blood that was running down the blade.

He carried the silver knife over to the cauldron and shook the blood into the large pot. Harry then cried out again as the cauldron started to bubble in a hideous discoloured red-y/brown - the colour was sort of like when blood stains. The flames under the pot started to spread so that the top of the flames were above the rim of the cauldron.

Then everything about the night shifted from scary to flat out monstrous. Something then began to grow out of the cauldron, blackness then started to swarm the thing. Limbs began to form on the horrible beast and then a head; making the monster a man - Lord Voldemort. Voldemort was then standing on the ground and the darkness that surrounded him clung to him fashioning a cloak.

He put his hands to his face, head, chest and arms. He slowly opened his eyes which were all milky white (No iris or pupil). But gradually pupils began to form; they were black and slitted like a snake's. The rest of his features on his face were the same, his nose was flat with slits for nostrils - adding to the snake appearance -, and his lips were a tight line.

He steadily out stretched his arm and said, "Wormtail, my wand" he did, as he was told and shakily held out his master's wand and handed it over. Voldemort held it in his grip with glee.

Voldemort then started to pace; getting used to walking around again. He reminded me of a baby giraffe from a documentary I watched with my mom once. As he was walking around Harry let out a grunt of pain. Voldemort whipped round and grinned stupidly, and said in mock confusion "Harry, I forgot you were still here" I prayed that Harry would just keep his mouth shut and keep quiet. Voldemort turned to his loyal servant and said, "Hold out your arm" Wormtail's face lit up and held out his right and but his grin faltered, when Voldemort said, "No, your other arm"

Voldemort rolled up Wormtail's sleeve; and branded on his left forearm was a tattoo of a snake curling round a skull, the head and front half of the snake being produced from the mouth of the skull. Voldemort held Wormtail's arm in his right hand and pressed the tip of his wand to the creepy tattoo.

It began to wiggle and the colour changed from a dull black to a bold black. The sky suddenly got darker and out of no where across the sky etched a giant green version of the mark on Wormtail's arm.

Black mist started to clump together and then started to head straight for us, when they landed on the ground they were the hooded figures from my dream but this time they were wearing masks; silver with block outlines of eyes and mouth.

They took off their masks and bowed to their master. The first person I noticed was that vile woman Bellatrix from my dream. Where I was in Voldemort's point of view. She slinked up to Voldemort and purred, "Master your back" her evil face took on a nasty smile.

Voldemort rounded up his followers and started his speech, "This is the day where I shall finally silenced Harry Potter" the Death Eaters all agreed in one form or another. He summoned Harry down from the statue where he was being held captive, and then dropped him on the ground. "Get up and pick up your wand" he snapped. I watched as Harry rolled to his feet and picked up his wand.

"Right" Voldemort said bowing, "Come on Harry its good manners to bow to your opponent. Crucio…I said bow" he flicked his wand and Harry cried out in pain as his back bend and he was bowing to Voldemort. He removed the curse and then began to fire jinxes, but Harry rolled over onto his feet again and ran and hid behind a head stone.

"Fine then Potter hide like a little child. It will just make it that easier to kill you" Voldemort taunted.

I saw Harry breath heavily before reappearing out from behind the headstone. "Expelliarmus" he shouted, and at the same time Voldemort shouted, "Avada Kedavra". An arch of gold spouted out of the spells as they collided with each other. The arch expanded and became a dome separating them off from the rest of us.

People started to pour out of the colliding spell; they didn't look solid like real people more translucent like ghosts. An old man was the first one to be produced from the spell, then a couple - a man and woman smiling happily - and lastly a young man, with a chill of realisation I recognised who it was - it was Cedric - Cedric then began talking to Harry. Then the man and woman started to talk to Harry, he nodded along as if he understood.

Everything after that moment happened really fast; Harry pulled the jinx away, making the spirits shape together and speed towards Voldemort and his Death Eaters - creating a layer of mist - I heard my name being called and looking up squinting into the mist and seen Harry sitting by Cedric's body and waved me over. I sprinted towards Harry "Accio cup" Harry said, pointing his wand at the Triwizard Cup.

The portkey took us back to Hogwarts where I heard the crowds cheer as we landed infront of them, but the sounds changed as they realised that we were holding onto Cedric's dead body.

**A/N Can I just say I had fun writing out this chapter, because I wrote it out in 17 different colours and was eating a cheese sandwich while listening to Biffy Clyro. Thanks for reading and please REVIEW, The last chapter will be up as soon as possible. **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Here is the last ever chapter of 'Not Normal' I have enjoyed writing this story and never thought I would get to write chapter 19, **

**Disclaimer : I own nothing **

Chapter 19 - Epilogue

My first year of Hogwarts was finally over and I was making my way home, I was sitting on the train with Harry, Hermione, Ron, Annabeth and Percy. We had a compartment all to ourselves so we could talk about what had happened after the last task; although none of us felt like talking very much, so we just sat silent.

I couldn't get that look Ross had on his face when he seen me when I pulled away from Cedric's body; disgust, fear, betrayal. I wiped a tear that trickled down my cheek.

_When we stood up Dumbledore came over to us along with Professor McGonagall, they told me to go find my friends while they took care of Cedric's body. Harry then got dragged off by Mad-eye. When I was walking over to my friends, I heard people calling my name I looked over to see my parents running over to me. I was immediately swallowed up by my mom's favourite perfume and the scents of the lemon cleaning products she used in the kitchen. "Mom I didn't mean for it to happen" I gushed. _

"_Honey, I know, you couldn't have done anything to stop it either" she consoled, running her fingers threw my hair. _

"_Grace, sweetheart we came to see the third task and speak to Dumbledore about how your year went. Going into that maze, why did you do it?" Dad said, his voice tight from trying to control his emotions. _

"_I don't know" I said. _

"_You do, everyone has a reason for doing something stupid" _

"_Okay I do but it's a silly reason" I said, wriggling out of my mom's tight embrace to wipe my eyes. "I had a dream something bad would happen, and it wasn't just the one, it was several but it was all around the same thing" _

"_Well that's not silly at all" my dad smiled, "You did something because you thought it was right" _

_I turned round and noticed that a man was hunched over Cedric crying deep, mournful, heart-wrenching sobs. "Dad, do you think I should go say something to him?" I asked. _

"_No sweetheart just let him be with his son" Dad said, squeezing my shoulder. _

_A couple of days later the school held a memorial service for Cedric. The whole school turned up; everyone in black, holding each others hands or clutching tissues to their eyes and noses. The service was beautifully led by Dumbledore, who spoke about Cedric being brave and friendly. He continued it on by saying that he was brutally murdered by Voldemort. Around the room there were gasps, but some of them sounded like they already knew what was coming. He then ended it by saying that he would always be in our thoughts and hearts, which was when Cho Chang had to leave the hall as she was crying so much. _

_I had cried a lot that week; I cried at the memorial service, I cried when I had to re-tell the story to a hundred different people and lastly when I had to talk to Ross. At first he didn't believe me, but when he saw how unhappy it made me he pulled me close and told me he knew I couldn't lie about a thing like that. "When I seen you at the end of the task, I thought…" he trailed, off resting his chin on the top of my head. _

_I had stopped crying but I still felt bad for letting Cedric die, I was reminded of that several times, mostly from Amos who wouldn't get over the fact that Voldemort was back. _

I sat staring at the window as the train speeded past the pleasant countryside of Scotland and was coming into the busy streets and towns on London, I sighed and left the compartment to go get changed into my muggle clothes. I stood in the bathroom looking into the mirror. I felt like I was the one that killed Cedric.

_I was in the dorm when Hermione and Annabeth came in and said rapidly, "Dumbledore was furious when he found out that one of the death eaters managed to masquerade as a teacher" Hermione said angrily, informing us._

I went into one of the toilet cubicles and quickly got changed; I put on a black demin mini-skirt, a red vest top, a pair of black sandshoes and a black hoodie. When I was going back along to our compartment I bumped into Cho Chang, "Cho I'm really sorry about what happened to Cedric" I said, the words escaping my mouth. I didn't mean to tell her, I didn't want to make her upset because for days after the task she kept getting 'I'm so sorry', 'Cedric was a great guy' and 'He shouldn't have died', which all made her weep.

"It's okay" she said, sadly. Cho looked terrible; she wasn't her usual natural beauty self, her eyes were puffy and red from crying so much, her hair was greasy and slung back in a pony tail and her muggle clothed were creased and untidy. "I find it unfair and that you and Harry are getting the blame for everything" she said, giving me a little smile and walking past me into the bathroom.

I stayed there for a few seconds because as soon as the door closed I heard sobbing behind the door.

I made my way back down to the compartment, but my feet made my body turn back around and go down the way I came. I stopped at a compartment which was being used by a few Hufflepuff boys; they all looked really different in their muggle clothes because their styles were all really different.

I lightly tapped on the glass window and smiled as the boys all looked up. I slid the door open and smiled at Ross, "Hey can I sit with you?" I asked, leaning against the door.

"Yeah sure come on in" he said, moving down the bench to let me sit down. When I sat down beside Ross the rest of the boys stood up and left. I looked at them and a boy Sean just said,

"Places to go people to see" and then left.

"What's the matter?" Ross asked, turning to look at me.

At that moment I couldn't hide anything behind a fake smile and a cheery face, so I confessed and said, "Everything, I just find it so unfair that Cedric's dead. I can't handle the pressure of being a liar and a killer. I know I'm being self centred, but I feel like they're targeting me because I'm new. Sure I feel sorry for Harry, he's getting just as much stick as I'm getting" I cried, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Everything will be fine" Ross cooed, enveloping me in a cuddle.

I placed my hands and head on his chest and cried. He placed one hand on the back of my head and his other he used to push my head up so he could look at me. He rested his forehead on mine and smoothed his thumb over my tears and smiled at me "You have nothing to cry over everything will work out" he smiled.

I looked down and frowned slightly, "I know"

When I stepped onto the platform with Ross; I noticed my parents straight away, they were standing next to the barrier smiling as I got off the train. "Wait" Ross said, keeping me back, "Are you coming to Hogwarts next year?" he asked me.

"I think so, why?"

"I was just wondering if I was going to see you again?" he said, looking down. Ross being nervous was the cutest sight ever.

"Of course" I smiled, making him look up. He cupped my chin in his palms and brushed his lips on mine. Pulling away and leaving me pink cheeked and breathless. He waved at me as he walked over to his mom and gave her a hug.

When I walked over to my parents; my dad raised an eyebrow at me, and said he would curse him into next week if he treated me wrong or got my pregnant I was forty, making my mom shake her head and laugh at his protectiveness and my embarrassment because he was talking loud.

There was only two weeks left of the summer holidays. I was staying with my mother's mother who lived in London. After the third task they got back into contact with each other, and promised to visit each other regularly. I was in my bedroom when my dad knocked on the door and handed me a couple of letters. One was from Ross, which I was expecting because we had been writing to each other all summer; I opened it and read the short letter.

Grace, 

Mum and Dad told me to tell you they say hi. And agreed to let you stay the night before we go back to Hogwarts. 

Ross 

I smiled and quickly scrawled an answer at the bottom of the letter, tucked it inside the same envelope, scored out my name on the front and wrote his and moved onto the next letter.

_Dear Miss Turner, _

_We are please to say that you have been accepted to into Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry to continue your education. You will be starting your 5th__ year at the beginning of the term which starts the 1__st__ September. We hope you will work extra hard next term as 5__th__ years will be doing their O. - Ordinary Wizarding Levels. Below is a list of the books and potion ingredients needed to complete your 5__th__ year. _

_Albus Dumbledore _

_Headmaster of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry _

Then below there was a list of books I would need, and the ones I needed to study out of the years I had missed at Hogwarts. I picked up the last letter ripped open the envelope, unfolded it and read it.

**Grace, **

**Things have got a lot worse since the last task, a couple of days previously I was attacked by two dementors and now have to go to a court hearing about the use of underage magic. Hermione and Ron haven't been writing to me much, have they been writing to you? **

**Harry**

I took a fresh sheet of parchment out began writing out a reply and then when I was done I took the letters back down the stairs and tied each letter to the owl's leg which brought the letter to me in the first place. I opened the large bay window, and watched as the three owls soared out of it and flew into the golden afternoon sunshine.

**A/N Yay the end of the story and the end of the chapter, sorry if it seems rushed, but I really couldn't think of anything to write about. Please review, and thanks for reading. **


End file.
